Finding Rose
by Avasinclair123
Summary: There comes a time in everyone's life when they just stop caring. They've been through so much, have been so selfless only to have it blow up in their face every time. They get to a point when they become selfish, they no longer care about the rules and consequences. The Doctor had reached this point.
1. To Risk the Fabric of Time

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is an idea that has been swimming in my head for a while. Short first chapter, but they will get longer I promise! Read and Review please!**

* * *

There comes a time in everyone's life when they just stop caring. They've been through so much, have been so selfless only to have it blow up in their face every time. They get to a point when they become selfish, they no longer care about the rules and consequences. The Doctor had reached this point. The Ponds were gone. Amelia, with a name like a fairy tale who had waited twelve years for him to come back. Twelve long years on the slow path, with faith that her Raggedy Doctor would show up for another adventure. Then there was Rory the Roman, Rory who became a true father-in-law to the Doctor. While Amy always remained his best friend, Rory took up the role of a fatherly figure. Although the Doctor teased Rory, calling him a Pond and pointing out his obvious submissive role in the marriage, The Doctor couldn't help but respect him. Now they were gone, joining Donna and Rose along with many others on the list of people he could never see again. And he was tired of it. So so tired. The Doctor Victorious was emerging. He had changed a fixed point before. Although she committed suicide, he had stopped her dying on Mars. He learned that lesson, but maybe he could break through the walls of the Universe.

Although Martha had been a companion of his, they never had much of a connection. Martha was too caught up in her feelings, and him in his heartache. Then there was Donna, she was on this universe, but she couldn't remember him, and he couldn't risk triggering her memories. Although he had a different face, the TARDIS would bring memories, and she would burn out and die. He couldn't risk that, he couldn't risk taking her life.

_But to risk the fabric of Time, Thief..to risk all of reality!_

"I can fix that...if it gets unstable, we can close the hole again, but we can't fix Donna. I need her."

He had River, he couldn't deny that he had River, but..._she _was special. _She _fixed him before, he just needed to know he could get to her. Even if she didn't want to travel with him, if he could get to her, she could pull him out of this state he was in.

_But Thief, she is living her own life, we aren't a part of it. _

"WE WILL ALWAYS BE A PART OF IT!" he yelled, fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

Raw emotion surged through him. He thought, with this body, that the feelings for her would wane. He was married, but out of obligation. Yes he was starting to enjoy River's company, yes River did things to this body, but his hearts...his hearts belonged to another.

The TARDIS hummed wordlessly, already stealing herself for the damage that was sure to come from this. She sent some of her power into a reserve, a power cell that he would be able to breathe into life again.

"Ready?" he asked, already turning knobs.

He felt the affirmation in his head, along with fierce determination. As wary as she was to attempt this, the TARDIS missed her too. How could she not? The Bad Wolf was one of her daughters.


	2. Three centuries for you, one for me

Rose Marion Tyler was in the sitting room at her flat in the Powell Estate. Although in this universe her family had a lot of money, Rose had insisted in living in the same flat that she lived in when she was in her old Universe. It was Christmas and her tree was decorated, she was listening to Christmas music before heading to visit her parents and brother. She hated Christmas, it reminded her of _him. _But she would decorate her tree and go through the motions to keep her parents happy. They had seen through her front, but decided not to mention it, the last time anyone had, she screamed, cried, and threw things.

"_We interrupt this holiday broadcast for a special bulletin. A blue unidentifiable object has been seen soaring over London. Witnesses say it looks like an old fashion police telephone box." _

The cup in Rose's hands fell to the floor, shattering on impact. She ran outside, down the stairs and into the courtyard and looked up. Sure enough, there it was, crashing into Zeppelins and buildings. Rose's eyes grew wide when it crashed a few meters from her. She ran towards the box, thrusting the key she kept on a chain around her neck into the lock and shoved the door open.

Smoke billowed out of the doors, which she tried to clear away with her hand. She tried to look through the smoke, desperate to see inside, to see the interior, to see him. She pushed the second door open, in hopes that it would help the smoke clear out, then she went inside.

"Doctor!" she called, wishing she had a torch. "Doctor where are you?"

She walked over the floor, making a mental note that it was no longer a grated floor, felt like glass. She couldn't see anything, so it was no surprise when she tripped over something. Rose fell with a thud, hitting her head on the glass floor on the way down. The impact, mixed with the smoke caused her to loose consciousness for a few seconds. When the world swam back to her, she sat up and felt around to see what she tripped over. Her heart froze when she felt a hand. It was still warm, good. She traced up the arm to the face and felt for his nostrils, still breathing, check. Then she felt down his neck to his chest, making inventory of what she felt, bow tie, tweed, bracers, odd. She felt one side of his chest, where his heart should have been, and felt it thudding nice and strong. Good. Then she felt the other side, strong heartbeats. So he was just out for a bit. Rose stood and moved to stand in front of him, feeling her way around the entire time. Then she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. His weight was staggering.

"Doctor lay off the chips." she muttered once she got him over one shoulder.

"Oi..." a muffled voice came from the man she was supporting.

"Can you walk?" she asked, her tone serious.

"Yes..."

"Can you make it upstairs?"

"Possibly..."

Two steps and he stumbled over his own feet, "I'm fine, that's normal." he winced as he stood again, this time walking with less of a stagger. Once they got outside of the smoky Police Box, he had a good look around, Rose was behind him.

"Powell Estate, Earth, the Solar System." he looked up, "Zeppelins, I made it!" he turned to smirk at whoever helped him and paused.

She hadn't changed. Didn't even seem to have aged. She was there, blonde hair, pink and yellow. Rose Tyler. Well Rose Tyler Whatever-the-metacrisis-took-as-a-last-name. But how did she still look the same? He must have come through at an early point in time. Just after he left her. That meant that his other self was roaming around in the proper Universe. But where was the metacrisis now? Shouldn't he have been at her side, always. Handy, as the Doctor quickly named him, was him. Thought like him, had the same memories, same emotions. When he was created, the Doctor would have moved heaven and earth to keep Rose back, except he had minded the consequences. Wasn't until after Rose was left behind with Handy and Donna forgot him that he had changed that fixed point.

"Where is he?" The Doctor asked.

Stupid first question he thought watching Roses's eyes sadden. Three hundred something years without seeing her and he asked about Handy...brilliant.

"Did I come back to early?" he looked around.

"No...you came back too late."

"What does that mean? What year is it?"

"How long has it been since you last saw me."

"About three hundred years."

She nodded, 'That's about right."

"Rose, you aren't making sense."

"It's been over a century for me."

"That's not possible. How?" his voice came out strangled.

"Bad Wolf."


	3. Twelve Hours

**A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter, but it has been fixed. The Doctor was 903 during Voyage of the Damned, he told Amy he was 907 during vampires of Venice, then he was 1103 during The Impossible Astronaut/The Wedding of River Song, and said he was 1200 in A Town Called Mercy. **

"You're talking in riddles!" The Doctor complained, trailing after his former companion.

It wasn't possible, she couldn't be one hundred and twenty two, give or take. His mind was too busy trying to process the fact that she had survived a hundred years to care about her actual age. They were in the flat now and he started pacing, mumbling to himself.

"That's impossible, it's been three hundred years for me, I'm over twelve hundred years old, no that's not impossible, that's just me. But you! Rose you are telling me you're over one hundred and you still look..." he glanced at her, "You look nineteen. That's impossible! This whole process is impossible! If you're the age you say you are and Handy was human that means that he lived about sixty years after he was created so that would mean that you've been alone for about forty years!" he smacked his head with his hand, "But how is this possible? It doesn't make any sense! You said Bad Wolf, but I took the Time Vortex out of you, I died doing it, so how did it change you?!"

He pressed his head against the right side of her chest, listening. Rose just held her breath, expecting it. John, or Handy as the Doctor called him, had done the same when he figured it out. Only without hitting himself.

"One heart, so how are you still alive this long? Unless..." he smacked himself again then turned towards her pointing at her wildly, "You Rose Tyler, you held the TARDIS in yourself longer than I did. Why didn't I see this back then? I was so stupid back then! You! You were so human. So so human. Most who look into the heart of the TARDIS and get that power become consumed by it. They want to use it for their own gains. But what is it that you said?" he was pacing again.

"_I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god." _

The memory of that day crashed back on him. He remembered the awe of seeing her, still intact. She shouldn't have been. She was human, she should have burned out withing seconds of consuming the Time Vortex, but she didn't. She flew the TARDIS and had a full conversation with him and The Dalek Emperor. She destroyed them and brought Jack Harkness back from the dead.

"Most would bring destruction, but you, you Rose Tyler brought life. And she granted you a gift. Wish she would have told me about it..." he grumbled the last part, then remembered that the TARDIS was powerless.

"The TARDIS!" he yelled and ran out of the flat, remembering his beloved ship.

He threw open the doors and looked into the dark control room. Everything was throws in all directions and she didn't even hum. It was like she was dead. Looking around, The Doctor found the small power cell. Insignificant usually, but the most important power cell in the Universe. He picked up the green glowing thing and blew on it, giving up twenty years of his life this time around.

"Should charge in twelve hours." he muttered, pocketing it.

"So you have twelve hours here?" Rose asked from the doorway, startling the Doctor.

"Give or take." he muttered, going back to her. He motioned for her to lead the way to her flat. "She made you immortal."

"Yah, I figured as much. How long will I live? Will I ever be able to die?"

"Well, you'll live as long as the TARDIS. You're connected to her in an intimate way, a much deeper connection than River has..."

"River?"

"My...wife."

"I thought you didn't do domestics." she joked.

"I changed. At some points I had my wife and in-laws with me." he winced, remembering Amy and Rory.

"Wow, and you complained about Mickey."

"He was an idiot." it was her turn to wince.

She hadn't thought about them in a long time. Just during Christmas. During Christmas she went to visit her parents' graves, and her brothers, who had died a few years back. She would spend a few hours at the cemetery before going back to her flat and taking down the decorations. But Mickey, there wasn't a grave for him. He was back in her old Universe. He was buried in her old Universe.

"A hundred years since the Invasion of the Daleks. I've already saved all of time...twice."

"I'm aware of that...what happened?" she asked.

"Well the first time, their were cracks in the Universe, the TARDIS exploded on June twenty sixth two thousand and ten. Meanwhile I was being trapped in the Pandorica. It's a powerful cell that was built to contain the most feared being in the Universe. Me." Rose rolled her eyes but didn't interrupt, "it had the information of the entire Universe, so I flew it into the TARDIS just as she exploded, erasing myself from time in the process."

"I remembered that. We ended up back on our old world, but I remembered you. Or rather, I remembered the idea of you. An ancient time traveler in his blue box."

"The Bad Wolf protected most of your memories, odd since she shouldn't have been created in the first place..."

"She is Time, Doctor. I don't understand the entire concept."

"Then the second time, River changed a fixed point where she had to kill me. I had to fake my own death for it to be written in the history books."

"I remember the other reality."

"You're a Time Traveler. It alters the way you think."

"So what made you try this crazy thing now?"

"I lost them...my latest companions. The Weeping Angels created a messy paradox and we stopped them, but one last Angel Rory and Amy went back to be with him. And now...I'm all alone Rose."

"But your wife?"

"We have a non linear relationship. We're always meeting out of order."

"When did you regenerate?" her voice was cautious, trying not to show emotion.

"About three years after I left you here. Rose I'm so sorry, had I known...I wouldn't have left you again, I can go and fix it, come for you, bring you with me!"

"No, Doctor!" she said fiercely, "You can't change everything on a whim. John and I were happy. We had our own adventures. We grew the TARDIS coral out and went on our own adventures around this Universe. We were happy!" she repeated. "And I won't forget...you know I won't."

He just nodded, knowing she was right, but wishing, just wishing. Maybe she could have saved him. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

"How did you make the TARDIS work?" he asked suddenly.

"She needed the Time Vortex. Since I am linked with your TARDIS, I was able to get her working."

"So that's why she would lose power so quickly."

Rose blushed slightly while he laughed.

"I have twelve hours, show me how much Pete's World has changed."


	4. The Angels Take the Bad Wolf

They ended up in the cemetery. Rose had taken The Doctor around the Universe in her own TARDIS, which she hadn't used since John died. They didn't go other planets or galaxies, just London but throughout different Timelines. She didn't care about crossing her own, and he didn't have a timeline to cross there, except for the three times that he had set foot on that Universe. They stood in the shadows the day that Rose was stuck in the parallel world the first time. Stayed back when she said goodbye to the Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay. Rose had to keep him from running and stopping himself from leaving her behind with John. ("I was happy, Doctor." she reminded him.)

But eventually their twelve hours were coming to an end and it was time for the Doctor to return his TARDIS to his own world. Rose wondered if he would ask her to join him. She would, in a heartbeat. She would take her TARDIS into space and allow her to just drift, exploring the Universe herself until someone that she deemed acceptable found her and explored in her. If only he would just ask.

At the same time, the Doctor contemplated asking her. She had her life here, but she was as alone as he was. Would she feel threatened by River, would River be threatened by her? Would River try to shoot Rose, or him...again? The thoughts distracted him while they walked that he almost didn't notice that the statue was just a half and inch closer.

Instinctively he grabbed Rose and pulled her behind him, instantly alert. Raw emotion flooded off of him in waves. Rose was drowning in his emotions, which he had hid from her before.

"Doctor..."

"Don't move Rose." muttered the Oncoming Storm.

Not again, this wouldn't happen again. The Angels wouldn't take another one of his companions.

"Doctor what is going on?" she asked, peeking out from behind him.

"Weeping Angels. They are old beings. Assassins. The kindest" he said the word sarcastically, "Assassins you will ever find. They send you back in time, and feed off the energy. They have one weakness, a quantum lock. If they are being looked at directly, they can't move. But don't look into their eyes!" Rose averted her gaze to the being's elbow. "You can blink, Rose, I'm watching it. They were what took Rory and Amy."

"But why are they called Weeping Angels?"

"They hide their faces. If two Angels stare at each other they are locked forever."

"Alright..." Rose said, unfazed.

She astounded him. Anyone else would have been terrified at this point but not Rose, never Rose. She had faced the Dalek emperor, and destroyed him. She was the Bad Wolf. His hearts swelled in pride for Rose Tyler. "Started as a shoppe girl and is now the Big Bad Wolf."

"Didn't have A-Levels and I helped build a Dimension Cannon."

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

"You can blink if you need to, I'm watching it."

He blinked then went back to staring also, unsure of what to do.

"Rose, stand facing my back and take my hand, I'm going to walk backwards with my eyes on this Angel while you lead. When I need to blink, we'll switch places."

She complied, marveling at how their hands fit together perfectly, after all this time. She walked, watching where she was going, watching for more Angels. They got halfway out of the cemetery when he needed to blink. Switching places was easy, timed without talking. She felt him leading her, then she stumbled over a grave.

Her hand disappeared from his and his hearts stopped. He whipped around and saw the smiling Angel, hand outstretched pointing to where she had just been. Not again, not in a cemetery, why always in a cemetery!?

"NO!" he shouted, "NO NO NO NOT AGAIN!" it took all his strength to keep his composer.

Why had he returned? Why did he try to find her? Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? Why couldn't he allow people to live their lives in peace? He had to go and muddle it all up, he had to be selfish. His eyes watered, but he refused to close them, still walking backwards, he sobbed silently, tears flooding down his face, shoulders shaking. They were all gone, and there was no way of getting them back. He couldn't fly her TARDIS, he couldn't even get in without the key. She would be mourning her, she wouldn't want to fly. His own TARDIS, she wouldn't have enough power to make two trips in this Universe. He would have to refuel her completely in Cardiff before even trying to get there again. He didn't even know where she was.

"Where did you take her?" he asked the silent statue. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

He blinked, and saw that the Angel was closer and smirking wider now.


	5. We will find Rose Tyler

The Doctor didn't know how long he had a stare down with the Angel, years, months, seconds. He was fuming. Without knowing where she was, there was no way he could go to get here. He would have to first go back to his Universe, fuel up, then break back into this one at the specific time and place where she was then wait another twelve hours, only to go back to his Universe, fuel up and break through again to her proper time. Needless to say, it would be a very messy process, so he had to find another way to get to her. A Vortex Manipulator would do the trick, but he would only be able to get one further in time, Twenty second century London still wasn't that advanced. Unless he broke into Torchwood...no but that was suicide. He was a time traveling alien from another dimension, they would love to chain him up and experiment on him. Maybe he could get Rose's TARDIS to work. She was, in essence, the same as his, but first he had to get to her.

The energy cell in his pocket burned hot, letting him know that it was ready. If he was going to get away from this Angel, he needed to burn it almost all the way out again. He took it from his pocket and pointed it at the Angel, sending large amounts of Energy to it, so much that the Angel over indulged and exploded into a pile of rubble.

"Cool." The Doctor said to himself and ran back in the direction of Rose's TARDIS. He was pleased to see the doors swing open when he approached.

_Hello. You are the same as my half Timelord, the friend of my Wolf's, and the Thief of my Mother. _

"You're mother?"

_I was created from her, and her energy was channeled through the Bad Wolf into me. I know what happened to my Wolf, but I cannot go for her._

"What do you mean? Why not?!" he restrained himself from slamming his fist into the console.

_In two hours your Power Cell will be ready again, then you can use my Mother to retrieve my Wolf. That Angel was from her old World. It channels the energy of her old Time Vortex, she is in her old world lost in time. Mother should be able to track her._

"But...how?"

_It slipped through while my Wolf was working with the Cannon, back when I was still a part of Mother. During one of her jumps, it found the hole and slipped right through. It's been dormant, but the Oncoming Storm was too much to resist. _

The Doctor winced, but she just hummed soothingly in his head, just as Sexy did.

_You named my Mother Sexy?_

"Erm, she named herself really. It was a long story."

_I see it in your head, Doctor. When you find her, only bring her back if she wishes to return. She's been distant ever since my Half Timelord died, I haven't flown in years, and she hasn't been this happy in a long time. _

The Doctor nodded. Two hours later the Cell was charged and he flew Rose's TARDIS back to where Sexy was stationed. After parking her in Rose's flat, in case Rose did return, he walked into Sexy and installed the Power Cell.

_Thief. _She sounded weak.

"We're going home, we'll fuel you back up."

_Where is My Bad Wolf?_

"She's in our World, sent by a Weeping Angel."

_Oh my Thief...I'm grieved for you. We will find her, Thief, I can trace her and we will find your Rose Tyler._

* * *

**Yay for getting the Plot going! Thank you for those who have favorited, are following, and have reviewed. You are all amazing -heart-**


	6. Democracy or Monarchy?

Rose Tyler looked around, weighing her options. She was standing in an empty field, luckily, in her twenty second century clothing. When the style had been invented she laughed, it reminded her of an old show that she had seen as a child on the telly. An American show called Zenon, Girl of the Twenty First Century. Who would have known that the clothing would be all the rage in the twenty second. She would need to acquire the proper clothing, and possibly destroy the ones she had one. She sighed and looked up at the sun, judging the direction of east, the way the sun set in Pete's World, which she assumed is where she was, and started off in that direction. Either she would hit a town, or she would hit ocean. Either way, she hoped she didn't see another human.

After hours of hiking, Rose spotted a town. She looked down and made a face, hoping that plastic was already invented. She could play off the eccentric recluse that decided to experiment with the new invention. Walking into the village, Rose grimaced. Nineteenth Century attire, lovely. Rose stood out like a sore thumb in her bright pink outfit. She rubbed her temples and simply stepped into what looked like a shoppe, glad that she had a good chain around her neck, where she kept the TARDIS key. She could sell the chain for some clothes.

"I need two things." she told the woman in the dress shoppe, "I need clothing, and I need to know where I am."

"Well, you're in London aren't you?"

"Right, and what year is it?"

"My are you daft?"

"Who's the Queen?" Rose asked, feeling annoyed.

"Queen Victoria innit?" the woman said, pulling Rose around to a secluded area where she could get her measurements.

Rose allowed the woman to strip her, "What is the price?" she asked, "All I have is this gold chain."

The reached up to remove the chain from around her neck and, after removing the key, she dangled the chain in front of the woman.

"That'll do." the woman said greedily.

"I want the best that this chain can buy.

"Will do mum." the woman mumbled, finishing the measurements and handing Rose her clothes back. Rose decided to keep on the tights and the skirt, but elected to remove the plastic like jacket. It was too much.

"How long?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"By the end of the week."

Rose suddenly remembered the gold ring on her finger. Her wedding ring that she never removed.

"Do you have any dresses made, that'll fit me?"

The woman eyed her up and down, "Perhaps, but it'll cost you extra."

Rose sighed, steeled herself, and took of the ring.

"Will this cover it?"

"Indeed." The woman smirked and led Rose to back room again. She returned with a heavy dress that was made for royalty. "This'll fit you nicely, but it won't go with your figure or your skin or hair."

"I'll take it." Rose said, stripping down and allowing the woman to fit her with undergarments, a corset, and the dress, which weighed more than she did.

When she was all dressed up, Rose nodded and thanked the woman, then stepped out into London town. She remembered the last time she was in this era, in fact, if she was right, she was in Scotland right now with the Doctor and the Queen herself. Possibly being Dammed, then banished. But that was in her world, not in the one she was in. In this world, wait a minute...in Pete's World, London was always a democracy. They never had a monarchy. Rose frowned and looked around, noting where Big Ben was and the direction of the sun.

"Impossible..." she whispered, spinning around to look at other landmarks that were still preserved in the London she knew and loved. Then she fainted.

When she woke up again, she was in the same shoppe as before, only now she was laying down on a bed with the woman looking over her.

"Good, you're awake. I suppose I laced you too tight, you'll get used to it."

"'S not it." Rose mumbled, her head still spinning. She was in her world, she was in Victorian London, in her world.

This was impossible! Completely impossible. Then again anytime the Doctor was involved, impossible things happened. The Doctor, would he realize that she was in her proper world? Or would he try to find her in the parallel one? Would her TARDIS fly for him? Would she ever see her TARDIS again? She had grown fond of it, although they hadn't traveled in years, they talked as if they were sisters, and they truly were, both born out of the love of the Doctor's TARDIS. Oh she would have to relive everything, if he didn't find her! Luckily she had about a hundred years to roam around freely before she had to lie low. If her mum spotted her, that would be a disaster. Especially when Jackie Tyler's future daughter grew up to resemble the stranger that she had once met. Rose would have to avoid public places, stay out of the media...stay out of the history books. Maybe she wouldn't have free reign after all. Plus reliving her entire timeline, avoiding herself. Not to mention the amount of times that she was in other years. The London Blitz, she'd have to avoid it, the coronation of the queen, when the Doctor fought the Wire, she'd have to avoid that area. Her entire life, she would have to stay out of London until at least 2009, then she could be sure that she wasn't around, until the Olympics anyway.

Rose sighed and rubbed her temples, too many dates to think about, dates hundreds of years into the future. Her head started spinning again. But, if he didn't come for her, she could rejoin him. After Canary Warf, she could find him and assure him that it would be alright, then disappear until after he left her at Bad Wolf Bay, then return to him. She could keep him alive, while keeping her memories! But first she had to survive here, and to do that she needed to get a job. Of course, this was the 1800's so her technology wouldn't be invented for another three hundred years, she would have to do a woman's profession. She would have to become a shoppe girl...again.


	7. Two Months, Two Years

Two months, two months of searching for her and getting no where! He thought the TARDIS could lock onto her, but her timeline was so muddled because of him that he kept popping into his own line, or to far back. Every time he got a lock, he would get excited, only to suffer the crushing defeat of a bad lead. Every time!

The Doctor slammed his fist on the console, "Can't you get it right?" he snapped after finding her in two thousand five, again.

_I am sorry, Thief. Her timeline is too hard to trace. The Angel could have sent her anywhere, so anything passed the twenty second century I try to ignore. I'll try to see if I can find her in two places at the same era. _

They had tried it before, but got nothing the last time. He was tired of this, trying to avoid himself, running into her over and over again. They had even ended up in Canary Warf, and he used the opening in the breach to warn Pete to catch Rose at a specific time, but he didn't try to change it, if Rose found out she would kill him, or get River to help her do it.

River...that was another problem on its own. Trying to have a relationship with his wife while looking for a woman that he had once, and probably still loved. She was understanding, but he could see that she wasn't happy. How could she be? The guilt was eating at him.

_We need to find her, Thief. If only to return her to her proper timeline. _

He agreed, they needed to find her.

Two years, two years of waiting. Two years and still no word from him! What was taking him so long? Couldn't the TARDIS lock into her time energy and find her? Oh! Of course, her time energy was scattered across the Universe. She was everywhere now, creating herself over and over again throughout history. She spotted the signs. People would talk about a Bad Wolf, the Bad Wolf tavern was down the street from her shoppe. Things that needed to happen if she was going to be what she was. If it never happened, she wouldn't be in this situation. If it never happened she would be dead...if it never happened the Doctor would be dead...she shook her head from the images of him dying. Not regenerating, but properly dying. She looked up at the starts, knowing that she was out there some where with him, traveling the stars, being happy, completely oblivious to the years of pain that stretched out before her. She sighed and thought back to those years.

After returning to Dalig Ulv Straden, Rose and the Meta Crisis were taken, along with Jackie, to the Tyler Mansion by Pete in the Zeppelin. The Meta Crisis took the name John Noble, and Pete had used his connections to create the identity. Then Rose and John moved to the Powell Estate where they had gotten married, and lived until he died. Her entire life, she grieved for the Doctor. Yes, John had the same memories, same feelings, but he wasn't the same man. Rose had to watch him age. She watched when his back started going out. When his joints started aching. She watched him die. Throughout their relationship, she wore a perception filter stolen from Torchwood, giving the illusion that she was aging.

They had gotten married, but she never had children. She couldn't, her body was almost different, completely unique, not compatible with anyone, not even him. So they lived alone and traveled. They traveled everywhere, but they never found a way back into her own universe, not that John had minded. Anything to keep his Rose from his old self. Then he aged, and he died, and Rose was alone again.

She shook her head from the thought and went back into the shoppe she now owned. Best in London. She was proud of it, but it was bittersweet. She started as a shoppe girl in London, and the Doctor rescued her. Then she was the president of Torchwood, and the Doctor swooped in and she landed back in a shoppe.

Rose spent a lot of time thinking about her past, remembering intimate moments with John, and those special moments with the Doctor. She even recalled old fights, anything to remind herself of who she was, that her past was not just a dream.

_Rose was working on her dimension canon. She was locked in the room at the top floor of Torchwood, the very room where she was ripped away from the Doctor, the first time. She had the Canon transported there so she could work on it alone, so no one would find out she was trying to get it working again. It was sent under the pretense that she was putting it in storage. After hours of working, resetting coordinates, and figuring complicated equations, it still didn't work. Rose screamed and threw a punch at the wall. Of course, she didn't hear the ding of the elevator. _

"_There you are! What did you do?!" came the familiar, comforting voice. _

_John ran to her side and took her hand in his, the skin was split and swelling quickly. He frowned, but watched as her regeneration energy healed it. _

"_You should save that."_

"Why? You know I'll live as long as She does." Rose said bitterly.

_He sighed and looked around, his eyes falling on the Canon. _

"_Looking at old experiments?" he asked, noting the change in her expression. Guilt, fear, determination._

_He walked around it, noting the changes that had been made. _

"_You're trying to get it to work." it wasn't a question. _

"_Just wondering if I can superior Time Lord brain and all." _

_He sighed, "Rose, you know that the Bad Wolf isn't going to manifest herself fully. You'll burn." _

"_I have to hearts, I never age, I am a Time Lord, er, Lady. The only one. Isn't that ironic. He's the Last in his universe, and I'm the Only in-"_

_"In your world?" _

"_Sure." she walked back to the machine and fiddled with something, pushed a button, and nothing."stupid thing."_

"_Rose, the walls are closed, besides, why do you want to go back? You have everything you want here. Your family has money, you have a great job, you have a TARDIS growing in your back yard, you have m-" _

"_I don't have him." _

"_So I'm not enough?" the human Donna in him was showing. _

"_You'll die." _

"_Everyone dies, Rose Tyler." _

"_Not me, never me. I won't die until the TARDIS does, so what am I supposed to do until then? Am I supposed to be alone? To become bitter and hard and learn to hate the world? Am I supposed to turn into you?" _

_He recoiled as if she slapped him. Has she slapped him it would have hurt less. She had kept them separate. The Doctor was an Alien, John was part human. Two separate beings sharing a face, that was it. Like twins. Now more than ever he felt the similarities between them. He was bitter, cold, angry, full of rage and hate, and she changed him. Then John was created out of war. Cold, bitter, able to commit genocide without a second glance, and she was supposed to fix him. She was supposed to fix him because He told her to, not because she wanted to, not because she loved him. _

_John turned and walked back towards the elevator without speaking a word. _

"_You know how to fix it don't you?" her voice broke through the silence. _

"_Yes." _

"_But you won't." it wasn't a question. _

"_No, Rose Tyler, I may be able to commit genocide without batting an eye, but I will not risk two universes collapsing just so you can see your precious Doctor again." _

_He had stormed out, and Rose gave up on the Cannon, and two weeks later he proposed and she forgot about the only thing that could get her back to her Doctor._

* * *

**A/N: Rose returns to her Doctor in the next chapter. YAY!**


	8. The Captain, The Wolf, and the Doctor

**A/N: WOAH Two chapter in one day!? I know right?! Enjoy!**

* * *

She heard voices, excited voices talking about a machine that was detecting something under ground. She went to investigate and saw two people with a strange object. They were digging, talking about their findings. It sounded like mumbo jumbo to her. Until she recognized one name, Torchwood. The memories poured back to her. Memories that she had locked away twenty years prior when remembering hurt too much, around the time she moved from London to a small cottage out of what would be modern day Cardiff. Rose had, once again, given up on the Doctor returning for her. He never changed, probably found himself another companion to travel with, _or it's only been a matter of minutes for him. You know how Time is. _She shook the thought out of her head. It was easier to be bitter and angry.

THUNK!

GASP!

Screams.

Rose turned back to the scene just in time to see a familiar figure emerging from the grave. Captain Jack Harkness, but what was he doing there? He should be in the twenty first century, or in a brothel somewhere, not in a hole. Torchwood was taking him to their underground location, a place Rose knew all too well.

"Psst!" she hissed from her hiding place in the bushes.

He glanced behind him, confusion sweeping his handsome features. She counted silently to three and ambushed the two, glad that Jack helped her.

"Who are you?" the female asked.

"My name is Rose Tyler, I am the companion of The Doctor and I'm taking Captain Jack here with me." she smiled sweetly and, with a move she learned from Mickey, put the female to sleep using a pressure point. Jack had taken down the male earlier.

"Ok Rosie, explain." Jack said while she removed his restraints.

"Hello to you too Harkness." she said grinning at him.

He smiled and lifted her up, spun her around, then let her back down. "Now explain."

She launched into her story, giving him the full details. "And that's how I ended up here, waiting for him." she said sighing a bit.

"Well, I need to get put into the Torchwood vault so I don't cross my own timeline, again. And so do you, do you know what'll happen if he meets you before you're supposed to meet us again?" he gasped, "But wait, I've already met you so..."

"So you know how to stop that Dalek from shooting the Doctor, you know how to keep Donna from losing her memories. You know everything Harkness, and if you change one line I swear to Rassilion I will find a way to kill you permanently."

"But, don't you want to change it? To make things better?" he asked, "Don't you want to stay with him?"

She just sighed, she hadn't allowed herself to think these things in years, "Y-yes. At that time, I would have given up everything to be with him again. But I made my life without him and I won't give that up either!"

"Meet up with him after he leaves you." Jack said simply.

"What?"

"After he leaves you the second time with the meta crisis, er John or whatever, meet up with him as you are now. You'll have to relive the next few centuries, but hey why not be cryogenically frozen with me?"

"Jack..." she thought about it. Seriously thought about it. She could be frozen until it was time to be with him again. It could work. "You're a genius." she stated.

They had been walking down to what would eventually be the Hub. Jack talked, Rose explained, and eventually they were both put asleep and frozen.

_Her body was floating in open space. She saw every star in the Universe, they wrapped her in a golden light. She knew the names of every stars. She knew the names of every planet orbiting every star, knew the names of the astroids and dwarf planets. She knew the name of everything. The Universe sang to her, beautiful songs that filled her with warmth and peace. She could see her own timeline. She could see how it was just brown for the first nineteen years of her life. Then, for a brief time, it turned pink before it was cut off abruptly. For the briefest period of time her Timeline was black before it exploded into gold and into infinity. At times it intertwined with the dull gold color that was John, then his ended and hers stretched onward. On closer examination she saw that hers was twined together with a blue thread, as well as another golden timeline that stretched back centuries before her own. _

"_Doctor." she whispered into space. _

_The space around her shattered and she felt herself getting yanked through time. She had only felt this once before, and Rose Tyler started to panic. The last time she had been this entity it nearly burned her. _

"_You are different now child, your transformation is complete." _

"_My transformation?" she asked as she flew passed the second century. _

"_Your transformation into what you need to be. You are no longer human." _

"_I haven't been for a long time."_

"That is true. But you are no longer a highbred. It will be clear to you at a later time. You will not change like he does, I will help you along in a way I cannot help him."

"_But who are you?" Rose asked confused. _

It was all over. The Time Lords were locked away back behind the Time Lock. The Master had saved the Universe.

"I'm alive." The Doctor said in disbelief. "I've...I'm still alive." sobs wracked his body.

He had made it.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. _

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. _

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. _

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. _

The Doctor turned around to see Wilfred Mott locked behind a glass cage.

"They gone then? Yah goodo. If you could um, let me out."

"Yah." the Doctor said, of course, "The Master, left the nuclear bot running. It's gone into overload."

"And that's bad is it?" Wilf asked concerned.

"No. Cause all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand RADs about to flood that thing."

"Oh...well you better let me out then." Wilf joked halfheartedly.

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods." he pulled out his Sonic. "Even this'll set it off."

"I'm sorry." Wilf said, understanding, "Just leave me."

"Ok right then I will. Cause you had to go in there didn't you! You had to get stuck oh yes! Cause that's who you are Wilfred, you are always this! Waiting for me all this time!" The Doctor said, getting angry.

"No really, just leave me. I'm an old man Doctor, I've had my time."

"Well exactly look at you. Not remotely important! But me?! I could do so much more. SO MUCH MORE!" He hit his chest in frustration with each word and leaned against the desk. "While this is what I get, my reward...WELL IT'S NOT FAIR!" he pushed the stuff off the desk.

A sudden realization hit him. Of course..."Lived too long."

He could vaguely hear Wilfred begging him not to walk into the other side of the machine. Gold light exploded in front of the Doctor, inside the glass cage. The door slammed shut and the door on Wilfred's side flew open. The Doctor reached in and yanked him out before the door slammed shut again and a figure started to form amidst the golden light.

That light, it looked so familiar to the Doctor. Too familiar. The figure inside the light turned to look at him and his hearts stopped. No. Her hand went to hold down the button and within five second the red light came on indicating that radiation was flooding the chamber.

"No, NO!" the Doctor pounded on the glass, trying to get it to open. Trying to get the figure out. "ROSE!"

She gasped in pain and her knees buckled. She held onto her side in pain as tears fell from her eyes. This hurt more than burning from the Bad Wolf. She heard the pounding on the door and looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I am the Bad Wolf." she said clearly, despite the pain. "I was created to keep you safe, My Doctor, and keep you safe I must do." she gasped again and her body crumpled to the ground.

The light shut off just as the girl inside collapsed from the pain. The Doctor Soniced the door open and took her out. He ran passed Wilfred, out the building, and to the TARDIS. He sprinted faster than he had ever sprinted before.

"Rose, Rose!" he shook her softly, "Rose wake up." he begged. "Rose please wake up. How are you hear? Why would you do that? Rose!"

"_Are you ready?" the voice from before asked. _

"_It hurts." she mumbled. _

"_I know. But it must happen, Rose Tyler." _

"_But why?" _

"_To keep him safe. The reason The Bad Wolf was created." _

_She was floating through space again, this time she stopped at Torchwood, or what was left of it. Just Jack and Gwen now Jack had just risen back to life and lying next to him under a red blanket was Ianto Jones. "Jack." he turned at the sound of her voice. _

"_What happened Rosie? They opened the vault and I was alone and..."_

"Shh, Jack. I'm safe. I'm with him."

"_Where was he?!" Jack demanded, "Where was he when the 456 came to the planet? Where was he?!"_

"Jack. Some points of time are fixed. He can't change everything." she said solemnly. "But I can." the gold light emitting from her grew brighter and Ianto gasped and sat up. "He's not like you, Jack. He's human he will die long before you, The Face of Boe, do." with that she disappeared.

The Doctor watched the gold dust spew from her mouth. That could only mean one thing...but it wasn't possible. Only a Time Lord could regenerate, and Rose was one hundred percent human.

_Bad Wolf. _

But she was human!

_Bad Wolf!  
_

But he took it out himself! He died to do it!

_Will you listen to me! She IS the Bad Wolf and nothing is going to remove that from her. You removed the excess, but there has always been a trace of the Bad Wolf in her. She's changing Doctor and you best stand back. _

Instead her lifted her up and held her.

A groan emitted from her body.

Her eyes flew open.

"Doctor?"

"Hello." he smiled, "Just relax, it'll be over in a bit, just let it go."

"You need to move out of the way..." she whispered.

"It's your first time, you won't know how to control it."

"She'll help me, Doctor, just move away."

"I'm not letting you go through it alone." he whispered holding her close. "Rose...why did you do it?"

Her eyes, frantic with worry before, relaxed and a gentle smile played on her lips. "You have to ask? Look at you. My Doctor. The Doctor created for me."

His face turned crimson, how did she know that?"

"Born in love and destined to die in madness, but 'm changin' that aren't I? You were supposed to be alone during this part. You told me so. All alone without a soul in the world. Does this change things? You go to find me after something happens, but if I'm with you, do you have a need to get me?" she questioned, feeling the regeneration cycle reach it's peak. "Guess we'll find out eventually."

Gold flew from her hands and feet, then from her neck. She screamed out in pain as the radiation caused the explosion to multiply in magnitude. The Doctor felt his own regeneration jump start from the close proximity to hers. Even if he had moved out of the way, the force of Rose would have killed him as it destroyed the TARDIS. He held her as their regeneration energy tangled together. Finally it subsided and he was looking at the pink and yellow impossibility in his arms. He lowered her down gently on the grating and went to try to control the TARDIS, not caring about how he looked at the time.

"What's going on?" she asked, sitting up after about five minutes.

"We're crashing!" he shouted gleefully. "Geronimo!"

* * *

**A/N: So I decided that I didn't like the end of Children of the Earth, so I changed it! It's not exactly a happy ending, Rose didn't save everybody, but she did give Jack back Ianto for a good number of years. And I couldn't keep the Doctor being 10 when he meets Amelia, she needs her Raggedy Doctor. So from here on out it will be Series 5 and up reworked with Rose. I may not do every episode, I may not even do the episodes except for Eleventh Hour. Also, River fans are NOT going to like the rest of this. There isn't River bashing, it's just a DoctorxRose fic...sorrynotsorry. **


	9. Eleven Wolves

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

The TARDIS was sent hurtling through London. Rose was running around the console trying to stabilize the being.

"Doctor the stabilizers aren't working!" she shouted flicking switches and buttons, "Doctor? DOCTOR!"

She had glanced towards the door and saw it wide open. The only sign of the Doctor that she could see were his hands holding onto the bottom of the doorframe. She braced her legs against the frame and took his left arm in her hand, noting that the Sonic was in his mouth. They both glanced over and saw that they were about to hit the clock tower then glanced at each other with wide eyes. The Doctor freed his other hand and grabbed the Sonic, he pointed it to the console and pushed the button causing a lever to go up. The TARDIS shifted the other way so that he barely missed the top of the Tower. Both Rose and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief and Rose pulled him back into the interior. They shut and leaned against the door, laughing a bit to themselves, until the TARDIS shook violently and started spinning.

"Doctor what's going on?" Rose asked, grabbing at something to hold onto.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, he had given up trying to pilot the TARDIS.

"I remember everything Doctor. But what happened to the TARDIS?"

"The radiation, plus your own regeneration energy caused damage to the TARDIS. And to me, how do I look anyway?" he asked, "Wait, don't answer...legs, I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Fingers lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose." he measured the distance with his hands. "I've had worse. Chin...blimey! Hair. He felt down to the nape of his neck. I'm a girl!" his voice cracked, causing Rose to giggle. He felt his neck for his Adam's apple, "No. No! I'm not a girl." he pulled at his fringe. "And still not ginger!"

"Done with the inventory Doctor?" Rose teased.

"You still look the same, that's not fair I wanted to look the same how did you do that?" he asked.

"The TARDIS helped me. She said she couldn't do it for you."

"Cheater." he mumbled.

"Rude."

"Still rude and still not ginger!" he retaliated and laughed, until the TARDIS jerked violently again and stopped moving.

Rose was thrown forward and landed on the Doctor, who got knocked off balance. The pair flew through the halls and into the library/swimming pool.

"Rose, are you alright?" the Doctor asked when they surfaced.

"Yes. 'N you?"

"Fine fine. Lets go investigate shall we?" He pulled a grappling hook out of his impossibly deep pockets and launched it towards the doorway of the TARDIS.

The Doctor started up first, it was a long and hard climb especially after regenerating just an hour prior.

"Rose, are you ok?" he asked when he didn't feel her under him.

He looked back down and saw Rose treading water in the swimming pool, "I can't make it up, Doctor." she said trying to grab the rope and yank herself up.

Her arms felt like jelly, she didn't know how he was able to do that, he looked so scrawny. "I'll be fine, just leave me down here. Go investigate." she said.

He finished his climb and popped out to see a little girl.

Rose swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Might as well make herself comfortable since the Doctor would probably be gone for a while. She looked around the damage she had done to the interior and grimaced to herself.

"Sorry girl." she muttered patting the coral interior.

_It's fine, Wolf. For your first time you were magnificent._

She felt the pain the TARDIS was in and winced. She could feel the TARDIS going through it's own regeneration.

"Do you have any control over it?" she asked.

_Sometimes, yes. I change to please his interests, even if he doesn't know what these interests are yet. Telepathic link remember? Do you have any preferences? _

"Anything you want is perfect." Rose said with a smile, stroking the wall.

Rose sat against the wall, eyes closed and meditating to herself. After an unknown amount of time she heard the engines phasing and looked up with wide eyes.

_Where is he? _

The Doctor was just about to figure it all out, where Prisoner Zero was hiding. Then he heard the sound of the TARDIS engines. "No, no no no no no Rose!" he ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Who's Rose?" Amelia asked.

"My friend. I've gotta get back in there, the engines are phasing, it's gonna burn!" he shouted running towards the blue box lying on it's side.

Amelia ran to keep up with him, "But, it's just a box, how can a box have engines?"

The Doctor untangled the grappling hook, "It's not just a box, it's a Time Machine."

"You've got a real Time Machine?" Amelia asked, doubt in her voice.

"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilized."

Rose heard his voice, and the voice of a little girl, "Doctor, what's going on?" she called.

"A five minute hop into the future should do it." he tossed the grappling hook in and heard the sound of a splash.

Amelia looked at him with wonder on her face, "Can I come?"

"It's not safe in here, not yet. Just give me five minutes I'll be right back." he told her climbing up onto the box, ready to jump in.

Her face fell, "People always say that." she said in a disappointed voice.

He turned to look at her and climbed back down, "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor." he smiled at her and climbed back up to jump in, "Geromino"

He hit the water and looked around, "Rose?"

"Over here." she was on the ledge. "I've been here trying to send soothing waves through her. She's in pain Doctor."

The Doctor winced at her words. He knew the TARDIS was in pain but he was trying to help the little girl.

"She says not to feel guilty. She knows you were helping." Rose said with a smile in her voice. "She also gave us a passage to the control room."

The Doctor was off like a light, sprinting through the newly formed doorway to the controls, "Just five minutes, I need to do a five minute hop and then she'll be alright. Amelia can wait five minutes." he was muttering working on the controls. "Prisoner Zero...where could he be hiding?"

"Who?"

"Amelia has a crack in her wall, there is another dimension through that crack."

"Like a parallel world?"

"No...think more like the Rift. Things can come in and out. It leads to an alien prison in the future. Prisoner Zero has escaped." he showed her the words on the psychic paper.

"Why would they tell you?" Rose asked confused.

"Because Prisoner Zero escaped into Earth through this crack. There was a perception filter on one of the doorways to her room, wonder why?"

"Maybe that's where Prisoner Zero is hiding." Rose said.

The Doctor paused what he was doing and looked at her. "That's it. Oh this is bad bad bad bad bad. Amelia is all alone in that great big house. Big house for such a small girl. Here we go, now we have to go in there and stop Prisoner Zero before something very not good happens to that little girl."

Rose and the Doctor ran out of the doors of the TARDIS. Rose paused for a second noticing that it was day out. It was night the last time they were here, and he said five minutes. Oh Doctor, always late. She glanced to her

"Amelia! Amelia I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing you've got to get out of there!" Rose heard the familiar sound of the Sonic working on the door, but it sounded a bit...off.

She turned and looked at the shed, wait. They had destroyed that the last time, Rose heard it break. They couldn't have been that late. She turned back towards the house and ran in after him.

"Amelia! Amelia! Are you alright? Are you there?" he raced up the stairs and soniced the room, after examining the readout he got frantic, "Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is-" Rose heard his voice cut off and an audible thunk.

"Doctor?" Rose asked in a loud whisper.

She tiptoed up the stairs and hit just out of sight of the Police Woman that was now dragging the Doctor's limp body to the radiator and handcuffing him to it.

"White male mid twenties. Breaking and entering...Sammy send backup I've got him restrained." Rose glanced passed her to the Doctor who was starting to come to, "Oi, you! Sit still."

"Cricket bat. Cricket...bat." he seemed confused.

"You were breaking and entering." the Doctor pulled against his retrains.

"Oh that's much better. Brand new me bang on the head just what I needed." Rose rolled here eyes, last time it was tea, this time it was a bang on the head.

"Do you want to shut up now. I've got backup on the way." Rose stifled a giggle, the Doctor shutting up...that was a laugh.

"Hang on, no way, you're a police woman."

"And you're breaking and entering, you see how this works?"

"But what are you doing here, where's Amelia?"

"Amelia Pond?"

"Yah, Amelia, little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing I suppose I have gone a bit far. Did something happen to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." Rose frowned, that explained the shed.

"How long?"

"Six months." Or not...

"No, no. No. No I can't be six months late. I promised" the Doctor sniffed. There was no way he was six months late...no way.

Rose's mind was calculating, that shed was not six months old. It looked at least ten years. Could they be ten years late? That was no possible.

"What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" The Doctor said tugging on the handcuffs.

Rose's mind whirred with information. She was missing something but what was it? What was it that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her now large brain pulled up every bit of information she knew about sheds and wood, and wood warping. No that wasn't it. What was she missing?

"Sarg, it's be again. Hurry it up. This guy says he knows something about Amelia Pond." The female said into her radio.

Her radio. Oh the Doctor was so stupid sometimes! Her radio made no noise! No one was confirming her requests. The radio made no noise! She tried to get the Doctor's attention without the girl noticing, but she was turning towards Rose so the blonde had to duck.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." the Doctor said in a calm voice.

"I live here." the police woman informed him.

"But you're the police."

"Yes and this is where I live, you got a problem with that?" Oh Rose liked this girl more and more.

"How many rooms?"

So that's why he wasn't focusing on the radio. He was trying to track down Prisoner Zero. Rose looked around quickly. Five.

"I'm sorry what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor count them now."

"Why?"

"Because it'll change your life."

"Five. One two three four five." she counted while pointing to each room that she saw.

"Six."

He had seen it earlier. Rose now looked at his gaze and saw that he wasn't looking at the woman, he was looking passed her. Rose followed his gaze and saw a wall. Just a wall, nothing special except...perception filter. She looked back towards the Doctor and slid her eyes to the left to take a quick glance. Bingo.

"Six?"

"Look."

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look, where you never want to look. The corner of her eye. Look behind you."

Amelia was scared now. It was one thing when her childhood hero returned after twelve years as if no time had passed. It was another thing when he broke into her house. But it was something else entirely when he knew that she never wanted to look out of the corner of her eye. Not on that floor. Never on that floor. She always thought she saw something, as a child she would go to her aunt about it, only to be told it was her imagination. As a teenager she learned to forget about it. When her aunt left, when Amelia was sixteen, she had completely forgotten about it.

Now all her fears resurfaced while her eye slid in it's socket. She hesitated for a second, but only a second, then she saw what she had been hiding from for twelve years. The other door. The secret room. The reason why the wall was so thick and the rooms next to it were so small in comparison.

"That's...that's not possible how is that possible?"

Amelia barely heard the man's explanation. Something about perception filters. She didn't even notice the blonde peeking out from the stairs. Her gaze was focused on the door that was staring her in the face. Amelia walked towards the door, vaguely hearing the man telling her to stop, not to go in there. Then he said something about a screwdriver. Silver tube, blue at the end. She walked into the room and saw just what he was talking about on a table.

Rose took this as her chance to get to the Doctor. He was yelling at the girl, and the girl was not listening.

"Why does no one listen to me? Do I just have a face that no one listens to?!"

"Yes." Rose said with a cheeky grin.

"Rose Tyler, took you long enough. Can you pick a lock?" he asked pulling on the handcuffs to try to get closer to the girl in the room.

"Silver, blue on the end."

"My screwdriver, must have rolled under the door."

"And jumped on the table."

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances. Oh this was bad. "Get out! Get out of there! GET OUT!" the Doctor yelled.

Rose worked to pick the lock on the handcuffs. "Hurry up, Rose, hurry up!"

"There's nothing in here."

"It kept you from seeing a whole room, do you think it'll let you see it? Don't try to look for it. If it knows you've seen it it will kill you."

"Aren't you a cheery one." Rose said sarcastically. "Ugh I can't get these to pop open! And my Sonic is in my TARDIS."

"You have a sonic? You have a TARDIS?"

"Now's not the time, Doctor."

Her words were punctuated by a scream coming from the room. The girl ran out holding the Sonic in her hand, which Rose reached for before the Doctor and used it to lock the door.

"Come on, come on!" she said before he took it back and wiped some of the slime off of it. "Oh what has the nasty alien done to you?" he asked slamming it against the floor.

Finally the locks was open. Then the door opened.


	10. To The Moon and Back, Two Years Late

**Alright, so I'm not going to write all of The Eleventh Hour because it would just be Rose and the Doctor running around with Rory and Amy and saving the day. This next bit is set during the hop to the moon. I don't own anything you recognize.**

"Twelve years late." Rose said laughing hysterically.

"Come off it Tyler."

"Twelve years! First twelve months, now twelve YEARS?"

"Rose I will push you off this satellite."

Rose stifled her laughter and leaned against the Doctor. They were sitting on the moon by the Sea of Tranquility. The TARDIS had extended an oxygen tunnel for them and adjusted the pressure so they wouldn't need space suits. Rose looked out at the Earth with a smile.

"Want to go to it's creation?" The Doctor asked, he had been watching her expression.

"Why not? I already saw it blow up."

"That was our first date." the Doctor quipped.

"We had chips." Rose finished for him.

"Explain."

She sighed, she knew it would come to this. She told him everything, starting from Bad Wolf Bay. How she got married, how she stopped aging. How John died. She told him how he went for her, or would go for her. How the Weeping Angels sent her back in time. How she lay frozen for an unknown time until she met up with him. She told him every detail, except his relationship with Amelia and Rory. Some things shouldn't be forced.

"So physically I am nineteen. Technically I am around twenty four. Actually I am around three hundred."

"I'm 907." he said proudly.

"So it hasn't been that long...since the last time, for you."

"It's been an eternity." he whispered.

Suddenly the atmosphere felt thick. The Doctor knew how he felt about her, he was sure of it now, but she hadn't seen him in almost two hundred years. For all he knew she fell out of love with him. Probably when he left her with the Meta Crisis.

"I didn't"

Damn, he had forgotten about their telepathic link.

"You know, for someone who has had about six hundred years more to practice than me, you sure do get distracted easily."

"You distract me." he admitted.

"Doctor..."

"Hmm?" he looked over at her.

"How much am I changing? When you went to find me, you hadn't seem me in three hundred years. But I'm changing things, aren't I?"

"Yah, you are. You've created a circular paradox. At some point in the future, you're going to have to send me to get you and the Angel will have to bring take you back and you'll have to relive all of that, or..."

"Or?"

"Or we can stop it at a point. Change an event from our past, to alter our future."

Rose knew there were four things that could be changed that would drastically alter everything. The day she stayed with John, the day she got stuck in the parallel world, the day she absorbed the Heart of the TARDIS, and the day she met him.

"Which would be the best?"

"Ideally the one that started the chain of events."

The day they met.

She could already feel her hearts shattering. She wouldn't miss any of this, she wouldn't have even known about it. An unexpected call from her supervisor informing her that she needn't go in that day would suffice to keep her home. He would be erased from his memories, and she from his.

The Doctor had been thinking about it while she spoke, what was so bad about a circular paradox? As long as he got her back, was it really such a bad thing?

_Time can be rewritten. _

_Not those times, not one line. Don't you dare!_

Guilt slammed into his gut. River Song. How could he have forgotten about River Song? River Song, the woman who knew his name. His real name. Only one person should know his real name and, at that moment, the woman he wanted to tell his real name to was sitting next to him.

"Rose..."

"What's the matter Doctor? You're confused."

"I'm apparently supposed to get married at some point in the future and her name is River Song. I don't know how you change things."

Rose frowned. Married? Her Doctor was supposed to get married? Her Doctor who never did domestic was going to get married?!

"You don't do domestic."

"I almost did, once. With you remember?"

She gave him a half smile.

"Anyway I found out about her a few years back, with Donna. She knew my name. I'm not supposed to change anything, not one line..."

"So now what?" she asked in a tiny whisper.

"Well I'm technically not changing anything, you are."

She just rolled her eyes, "I meant about the Paradox."

"Oh! Well we could just let it continue. You'll just have to remember to send me back to get you." he said smiling.

Her hearts sang. She was staying, she would remember him.

"The last Time Lords." he said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

"Doctor, let's go pick up Amelia." she said with a smile.

During their latest adventure she saw something in Amelia that she recognized in herself. The girl was a kiss-o-gram. There were other things about the girl that concerned her. The house. That house was way to big. She knew the Doctor was thinking the same about it. He would focus on cracking the mystery that was Amelia Pond. For Rose, she was thinking about the fact that Amelia was working a dead end job in a tiny town. She was getting no where in life, even though she had a nurse boyfriend. Rose knew what traveling with the Doctor could do to someone.

"It can turn a shoppe girl with no A-Levels into the Defender of the Earth with the ability to build a dimension cannon. It can make a simple doctor save the planet. It can turn a temp into the Most Important Woman in all Creation."

"What can?"

"Traveling with you."

Amelia woke to the sound of the TARDIS materializing outside. It was the day before her wedding to Rory Williams. The day before she was going to become Mrs. Williams and the TARDIS was materializing outside of her house. What were the odds? She sat up in bed and ran to her window, throwing back the curtain she saw it. Downstairs she threw open the door and walked outside in to the warm air.

"Sorry for running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." The Doctor said, patting the wooden door, "She's ready for the big stuff now."

"It's you...you came back."

_Oh dear, we're late. _Rose thought to herself.

"Course I came back, I always come back." Oh he was oblivious. "Is something wrong with that?"

"You kept the clothes."

"Well I just saved the world. The whole planet for the millionth time, no charge. Yah, shoot me I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie." Amy teased.

"Yah it's cool." he fixed his tie, "Bow ties are cool."

Rose just rolled her eyes and smiled, letting them interact.

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yah."

"Kay."

"What do you think?"

"What?"

"Other planets, want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?" she asked in a confused voice.

"It means, well it means...come with us."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

She paused and for a moment Rose thought she would deny them.

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero."

"Oh don't worry that was just the beginning, there is loads more."

"Yah but all that stuff that happened, those things. Those amazing things...that stuff.." she paused. The Doctor and Rose smiled at each other, she was so coming. "That was two years ago!" Amelia shouted.

Ouch.

"Oh...oops."

"Yah." she was mad.

"So that's..."

"Fourteen years!"

Double ouch.

"Fourteen years since fish custard...Amy Pond, the Girl Who Waited. You've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid you said their was a swimming pool, and a library, and a swimming pool in the library."

"Yah Rose do you know where it is? Rose is in tune with the TARDIS."

"Uh...it's around here somewhere. It'll show up."

"So, coming?" the Doctor asked.

"No."

Triple Ouch.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up."

Ew.

"Don't worry, we'll soon fix that."

He snapped and the door opened. The ginger girl was bathed in the orange light emitting from the TARDIS. Her face filled with wonder, it reminded Rose of seeing the TARDIS for the first time all those years ago. It was like seeing it for the first time. Rose now understood why he took companions with him. He saw everything from their perspective. He got to watch them see things that he has seen millions of times.

Amelia walked into the TARDIS, followed by Rose then the Doctor. The latter two pushed passed the ginger and walked to the console, allowing the girl to absorb everything. It also allowed Rose to fully take in the beautiful new design.

"I love it." she whispered smiling at the hum of appreciation.

"Well, anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The Doctor told Amy, before running back up to join his blonde companion at the console.

"I'm in my nighty."

That was new.

"Oh don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe, and possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space. Everything that ever happened and ever will, where do you want to start?"

Amelia walked towards him, obviously over her initial shock.

"You are so sure I'm coming."

"Yah. I am."

"Why?"

Rose spoke up, "Cause you're the Scottish Girl in the English Village. And we know how that feels."

"Do you?"

"Well all these years living here, most of your life. And you still got that accent, yah you're coming." The Doctor said turning knobs and dinging the bell.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning."

"It's a time machine, we can get me back to five minutes ago."

"What's happening tomorrow morning?" Rose asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing. Just...you know...stuff."

The Doctor and Rose paced around the console, flipping knobs and turning switches.

"Alright, back in time for stuff."

Two Sonics popped out of the console much to the delight of the Time Lord and Lady. The took them and pointed them at each other.

"Oh yah, new ones!" Rose said excitedly admiring the face that hers was pink.

"Thanks dear." The Doctor whispered to the console.

They walked around preparing it for travel. Amelia looked around and fiddled with things, causing the TARDIS to hum loudly.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"No seriously, you are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question."

Rose stifled a giggle, "She has a point."

"Why me?"

"I dunno...fun. Do I have to have a reason?" he yanked on a knob that made a bell ding.

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes."

"Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice. Then Rose found me again, but that's not the point. Before she came back I was talking to myself all the time, giving me an earache. Plus I want to be ginger, and since I can't I figured I'd travel with one."

"You wanted a ginger...just that?"

"Just that. Promise. So you okay then? Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit...you know. Rose cried."

"Oi!"

"I'm fine...fine. It's just...there's a whole world in hear just like you said, it's all true. I was starting to think, well I thought you were just a mad man with a box."

"Amy Pond there is something you must understand about me cause it's important and one day your life may depend on it...I am definitely a Mad Man with a Box."

Rose snorted.

"Haha yah. Goodbye Leadworth." he stood up to flip a final switch.

"Hello everything." Rose said turning the final knob.

The TARDIS lurched and the trio clung to the railing laughing while they flew through the vortex. Outside the TARDIS dematerialized leaving behind Amy's lonely house with it's figurines, old toys, and her wedding dress waiting for tomorrow.


	11. The Girl, The Storm, The Wolf, The Beast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**Well done SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e for catching that. Yes the Doctor did tell Rose that River was his wife when they were in Pete's World. Is she forgetting things? Or are the timelines shifting? Or did I just overlook that detail because I'm a fail? Wait and see. **

* * *

Rose closed her eyes and allowed her hair to float out around her head. She heard laughter next to her and opened her eyes to see the look of wonder on Amy's face. They Doctor was inside the TARDIS laughing and holding onto their ankles while his companions enjoyed themselves in the zero gravity that could only be the vacuum of space. Rose closed her eyes again, smile playing on her lips at being here again. It had been well over two hundred hears since the last time she had gone into space. John enjoyed space walks too much, so many times she found herself tethered to the TARDIS doing backflips alongside her husband, but after he got up in age, backflips in space were too much and their travels stopped.

"_Hello." he had said when he woke her up from her slumber by jumping on their bed. _

"_What?" she had snapped groggy and irritated at being woken up. _

"_I fancy a space walk." _

"_John, we have a time machine, we can do a space walk any time." _

"_Oh come on. I'm not getting any younger." _

_She stiffened underneath the covers. He was right, he wasn't getting any younger and she was frozen in time. "I mean, you can do a space walk at any time Miss I-have-two-hearts. Which you don't, by the way. I don't know why you keep saying you do." _

"_Maybe I think if I keep saying it, it'll happen and I can just say 'I'm not aging because I'm a humanoid alien, listen for yourself...two hearts.'" she teased, getting up to get dressed. _

"Come along." The Doctor called, pulling the girls in, "Now do you believe us?" he asked a laughing Amy.

"Ok, your box is a spaceship. It's really really a spaceship. We are in space! Woo!" she shouted then inhaled sharply, "What are we breathing?"

"Rose extended the air shell, we're fine."

The trio looked down at the city floating below them.

"Now that's impressive." Rose said earning a nod from the Doctor.

"Twenty Ninth Century. Solar flares roast the Earth and the entire human race packs their bags and moves out until the weather improves. Whole nations migrating to the stars. Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor..." came a call from Rose.

"Doctor..." Amy's voice followed.

"DOCTOR!" They shouted in unison, finally catching his attention.

The Doctor turned to see that neither one of his companions were in the room, but the voices had come from the direction of the doors. He pushed them open to see both the blonde and the ginger holding on for dear life to the frame of the TARDIS.

"Well come on. I found us a spaceship." he said excitedly.

* * *

Amy, Rose, the Doctor, Mandy, and Liz Ten were being led into the Dungeon at the Tower of London on Spaceship UK. Amy was still reeling over what she had obviously forgotten, Rose was trying to figure out what was wrong with Amy, and the Doctor wouldn't stop talking. He was explaining that the creature was a star whale. Rose could hear Liz yelling at her staff, but Rose wasn't focused on that. Being in tune with the TARDIS, Rose could speak any language in the Universe, even more than the Doctor. Not only that, she could hear the thoughts of anyone, if she bothered to listen. Now she was focusing her attention to the Star Whale.

She could hear it's agony.

"_Please stop them, please." It begged _

"_What can I do?" Rose asked, concerned._

"_I would not leave them. I would not leave the children to scream." _

This entire conversation, though short, lasted longer than Rose realized. By the time she became aware of her surroundings, the Doctor was working to render it a vegetable so it wouldn't feel pain, and Amy was figuring something out. The next thing they knew, Amy grabbed Liz's hand and pushed the abdicate button.

"No!" the Doctor shouted.

The beast whaled. The starship lurched and everyone onboard screamed.

"Amy, what have you done?" the Doctor said in fear.

"Nothing at all." Amy said smugly.

"We've increased speed!"

"Yah, when you stop torturing the pilot, God help."

"It's still here." Liz said, astounded. "I don't understand"

"The Star Whale didn't come as a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it! Or torture it! That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry."

Rose nodded, smiling. The Doctor looked confused.

"What if you were really old, and really kind and alone. Your whole race dead. No future. What could you do then. If you were that old, and that kind." she paused and looked at the Doctor, "And the very last of your kind. You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

Rose slipped her hand into the Doctor's and looked up to smile at him. "She's right."

They found themselves on an observation deck, looking out at empty space later that evening. Amy was sitting on the floor a few feet away, just watching the astroids floating by.

"She could have killed everyone on this ship." The Doctor said.

"But she didn't." Rose whispered.

"She couldn't have known."

"Of course she could have. She's seen it before, I've seen it before, we all have. Very old, and very kind, and the very very last."

"Not anymore." he whispered watching the way her hair fell around her face.

He noticed that her eyes were lit up, the excitement of adventure shinning through brightly. He saw how her cheeks were flushed pink from all that running. His eyes noted that her chest was rising and falling rapidly then he looked at her face and saw that she was watching him. She licked her lips and all he wanted to do was taste them. He wondered if they tasted like roses.

"Not anymore." Rose whispered.

Amy watched the couple intently. She hadn't known much about Rose as a child, she hadn't met her until two years prior. She thought that Rose was the Doctor's friend, nothing more, but seeing them now...a surge of jealousy flashed through her. Her blood turned to ice, her stomach twisted in knots, she didn't understand any of it. Why should she be jealous? She was getting married a very long time ago tomorrow morning for crying out loud! Yet she couldn't stop herself from clearing her throat.

"Right, time to leave!"

"Shouldn't we say good-bye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asked trying to catch up to the two.

"For the rest of their lives." the Doctor said.

"Oh the songs they'll write." Rose finished.

"Never mind about that. Big day tomorrow!"

Amy paused, "What?"

"Well it's always a big day tomorrow! I've got a Time Machine!"

"He skips the little ones."

"You know what I said about being back by tomorrow morning?" Rose and the Doctor nodded and walked closer to the ginger, "You ever run away from something because you're scared, or you're not ready or just...just because you could?"

"Once...a long time ago." The Doctor whispered.

"What happened?" Amy asked, nervous for his answer.

"Hello..." He smiled.

"Right...Doctor there's something I haven't told you! Wait...hold on, that's a phone ringing? People actually phone you?"

Rose laughed, "It's a phone box." she teased.

Amy rolled her eyes with a smile and picked up the receiver, "Hello...who?...No I'm sorry who? Says he's the prime minister. First the Queen now the Prime Minister? You really get around don't yah?"

"Which Prime Minister?" Rose asked pulling a switch.

"Er um ah, which Prime Minister?...The British one."

"Which British one?" the Doctor asked.

"Which British one?" Amy repeated into the phone, "Winston Churchill for you."

The Doctor took the phone and listened for a moment, "Don't worry Prime Minister, we're on our way."

"Churchill...Doctor that's during World War Two." Rose said, suddenly panicked.

"Yah." The Doctor turned more knobs.

"When exactly are we going?" Rose asked nervously.

"Um..." he checked the scanner, "During the Blitz, why?"

"You mean the same Blitz where I'm hanging off a barrage balloon with a Union Jack across my chest while traveling with a big eared alien. The same Blitz where we meet the flirty captain that saves us with his invisible spaceship from the horde of gas masked people asking 'Are you my mummy?'"

"Yah, why?" he asked confused by her panicked expression.

"Doctor! We can't cross our timeline!"

"Rose Tyler, didn't you pay attention in history class? The London Blitz didn't last one day you know. I can pick any day to land, and I won't pick the days we were there." And they were off.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than my previous two, but I didn't want to rewrite the entire episode, that's just boring. The next installment will be set after Victory of the Daleks and during The Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone. I won't be going line by line again, but it may clear up the question, "What happens to River Song?" Please remember that this is a DoctorXRose fic so there will be few, if any, DoctorXRiver moments. **


	12. A Time of Flesh and Stone

After saving World War Two England from the Daleks, Amy and Rose were worried about the Doctor. His mood had not improved much since the Daleks had escaped into the time stream. Plus, the Doctor himself was worried about Amelia. Rose sensed his reason and walked over to the pacing alien.

"Why didn't she remember them?" he asked in an absent minded voice. "Someone just doesn't forget their encounter with the Daleks."

"Maybe something rewrote time."

"What is powerful enough to rewrite time Rose?" he asked, pacing back and forth.

"I am." Rose said in a hushed voice.

"No, no why would you? You'd have no reason to do it." he paced more.

"The TARDIS?"

"Yes, she does, but why? What reason would she have?"

"Maybe she was forced." Amy's voice broke in.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know a lot about all this stuff, but maybe someone forced the TARDIS to rewrite time."

"That's brilliant. See, this is why I bring people along, because people are brilliant! Amelia, you are brilliant."

Amy beamed.

"No one has that kind of power, but you're still brilliant." he ruffled her hair.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Is he always like this?"

"Nine hundred years old. He looks at the rest of us as if we were babies. Except for you, Rose Tyler. 320 means you would be a young adult on Gallifrey. I started traveling when I was two hundred. Now, onward to our next destination!"

A museum.

Amy groaned in frustration. She was promised a planet. This was not a planet this was a bloody museum!

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong."

"Actually, Doctor that one's right. I lead the raid myself December 13, 5239."

"It's right in Pete's World, but it's wrong here. Ah! One of mine! Also mine, also mine, oh that one is my favorite!"

"Oh that's why you like coming to museums. You like to keep score." Amy teased.

"Hold on, Doctor!" Rose called examining an old box.

"A home box."

"A what?" Amy asked.

"A home box, it's like a black box on a plane, the home back homes. If anything happens to the ship the home box flies back home with the ship data."

"So?" Amy looked bored.

"Look at the markings, Doctor. Is that?"

"Old High Gallifrean. The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days these words could burn stars, and raise up empires and topple gods."

"What does this say?"

The Doctor read it and looked mildly annoyed. "Hello Sweetie."

And they were running. Running from the guards after smashing open the case containing the home box. They ran straight for the TARDIS and the Doctor spared no minute to hook it up to the scanners and get the audio working. A woman was in the screen saying a list of coordinates. Rose punched them in and got the TARDIS into location, complete with Oxygen tunnel. She held her in location as the Doctor opened the doors and fell backwards with a woman on top of him.

"River?" the Doctor asked in awe.

After arguing about flying the TARDIS, they finally got to where River needed to be. Amy had persuaded the Doctor to let them take some time to look around.

"Ah, Doctor, Rose pleasure to see you two again." River said with a pleased voice.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, their conversation on the moon coming back to them.

"Now, where are we?" River asked pulling out her journal.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"It's her journal. It holds her past, and my...future."

"Have we done the picnic in the gardens?" she looked at the blank faces. "No...um," flip flip, "Oh, Utah, have we done Utah? No...you know who I am by Utah. You two, always coming in the wrong order." she rolled her eyes.

"Amy, Rose. Professor River Song."

"Oh I'm going to be a professor? That's exciting! Now shh. Spoilers."

She briefed them quickly on the situation, then the clerics arrived and set up camp. A few hours, and a mishap with Amy and an Angel later, they were in the catacombs starting the long climb to the Bazantium.

"So, are Rose and the Doctor married in the future?" Amy asked River while the Doctor and Rose soniced the statues and tried to figure out what it is that he was missing.

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy, this is Rose and the Doctor, is it really that simple?" River asked with a smile.

"Yes." Amy responded.

"Yes we are." River said suddenly.

"What?" The Doctor asked, Rose glanced over.

"Talking about you two."

"Oh, we're not paying attention."

"Oh you are...other way Doctor." he flipped the device in his hand and suddenly the symbols make sense.

"So what are you to them?" Amy asked, curious how she knew this much.

"Spoilers."

They weren't statues, they were Angels, and the group was in trouble. They had stolen Cleric Bob's voice and now the Angels were causing Amy to think she was becoming one of them. They were messing with her mind, they needed to put distance between themselves and the angels as soon as possible. And the Doctor found a way. The entrance to the Bazantium was right above them. The whole purpose of the hike was to go up through the catacombs to it, but the Doctor saw another way.

"Do you trust me?" he asked Rose who nodded instantly, knowing what he needed her to do. "Do you trust me." he asked River and Amy who also nodded, "You lot, do you trust me?" he asked the Clerics who confirmed when they saw the Angels advancing, "Rose."

"I'm about to do something very stupid and dangerous, and when I do...hold on." Rose told the group.

"Onto what?" The Bishop asked.

"Hold onto each other and do not under any circumstances let go. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

The Angel spoke through the device, "Sir, you mentioned a mistake we made."

"Oh big mistake, big big very huge mistake. Didn't anyone tell you there is one thing you don't put in a trap if you're smart. If you value your continue existence if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow there is one thing you never ever put in a trap."

"What is that?"

"The Bad Wolf."

And with that Rose unleashed the powers of the goddess of time herself. It flowed through her like regeneration energy but the Angels cowered from it instead of feeding off it. The Doctor grabbed Amy, who grabbed River, who held onto the bishop, and around it went until they formed a link around Rose. They were lifted from the ground and found themselves flying towards the Bazantium.

They had made it out. Amelia was fine, the Angels were gone, Rose suffered no adverse effects from using her abilities to move a group of people vertically through a tunnel to escape the Weeping Angels. Although she did feel woozy for a fraction of a second, then the Angels ended up inside the Bazantium and it was time to work again. Now they were on the beach waiting with River Song for the transport to take her to back to the storm cage.

"Why were you imprisoned?" Rose asked suddenly.

"For killing a great man." River said simply before her transport had arrived.

Now back to business, "Doctor...that light." Rose started

"I know."

"That's impossible. How could that happen?"

"I don't know."

"Doctor. Did you hear it?"

"What?"

"Singing, Doctor. The Light was singing."

"What does that mean? 'The Light was singing.'" Amelia asked limping over.

"Amelia, I think it's time to fill you in."

They spent a few moments filling in the details. The Bad Wolf, Rose being in tuned with the TARDIS.

"She sings." Rose smiled, "That hum you hear, it's her singing."

"Doctor...Rose...there's something I need to show you. Since you're being honest with me, it's time to be honest with you." Amelia looked nervous.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks, what could this girl be hiding? Could it be a clue as to why she didn't remember the Daleks? Rose remembered another bit of information.

"Amy, here." she handed the girl the key to the TARDIS, "I need to ask the Doctor about something."

"Rose, I think Amy has proven that she can handle anything."

"Something from the future..." Rose clarified.

"Oh? OH! Yes, Amelia run along inside." he make shooing motions to the other girl who, although confused, walked into the TARDIS.

"River Song, I thought she was supposed to be your wife." Rose said in a hushed whisper.

"You're changing the time lines just being here, Rose. Remember, you aren't supposed to be here, the walls of the universe should be closed for good, yet here you are."

"That's what worries me. How much am I changing?"

"You know that answer better than anyone. Think, Rose, is there anything that has already changed?"

She closed her eyes for a minute, thinking. "You told me about you and River before. When you go for me. When you're 1200 years old." she whispered, "And I forgot."

He nodded, "The fabric of time is unraveling and reweaving itself to fit the new timeline. You being here, why would I marry River if you're here." he cupped her face.

She smiled and leaned forward in inch.

"We should really go." he said suddenly, opening the door to the TARDIS, walking inside and leaving a very confused blonde to catch up.


	13. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**I think you guys have figured it out. Reviews=Chapters. Based on basic mathematics, one could conclude that chapters=reviews. Therefore if I want more reviews, I should post chapters, and if you want chapters, you should post reviews. **

**I have a test in statistics todays so I'm trying to get into a "mathy" mind set. I should be studying Bell Curves but instead I'm writing a new chapter for my fanfiction. Feel loved.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing that you recognize. **

"Doctor, take me home." Amy said as soon as the Doctor and Rose stepped inside.

The Doctor looked solemn while putting in coordinates to Amy's own time, to her planet, to her house.

"Not like that." Amy said, smiling a bit, "I just...I just want to show you something. I know that you're running from your future. I'm running too."

They found themselves in Amy's room looking at the wedding dress hanging from her wardrobe.

"Well." The Doctor broke the quiet.

"Yah."

"Blimey."

"I know. This is the same night I left yah?"

"We haven't been gone five minutes."

Amy reached on the bedside table and took a red velvet box. She popped open the lid and there was an engagement ring inside.

"Why did you leave it here?" the Doctor asked, taking it from her.

"Why did I leave behind my engagement ring the night I ran off with a strange couple in my nighty?"

"Yah."

Rose rolled her eyes and motioned that she was going to go investigate more. Something was not right about this house, and Rose was going to find out what it was.

"Hmm. You really are an alien aren't you?" Amy asked after Rose walked out the door.

"Who's the lucky fellow?"

"You met him."

"Oh! The good looking one? Or the other one?" the Doctor made a motion of his nose to his face, measuring the distance.

"The other one!" Amy snapped smacking the Doctor.

"Well he was good looking too." The Doctor amended.

"Thanks." Amy laughed quietly to herself. "So, do you always comfort people on the night before their wedding?"

"Why would you need comforting?"

"I nearly died. I was alone in the dark and I nearly died. It it made me think."

"Well yes, natural I think sometimes, well lots of times."

"About what I want. About who I want, you know what I mean?"

"Yah...no."

"About WHO I want." Amy emphasized.

"Oh! Yah...no still not getting it." clueless as ever.

"Doctor. In a word, in one very simple word even you can understand."

She leaned against him and the Doctor squirmed out from under her.

"No. You're getting married in the morning!" he found himself against the blue box.

"The morning's a long time away, what are we gonna do until that." she asked, pushing his bracers down.

He fixed them and pushed her away, "Amy listen to me, I am nine hundred and seven years old, do you understand what that means?" he turned to get away from her.

"It's been a while?"

"Ye-no. No no no. I'm nine hundred and seven and look at me, I don't get older. I just change! You get older, I don't and this can't ever work."

Amy pouted, "Aw you are sweet Doctor, but I was never suggesting anything quite so long term." and she was kissing him, and he was kissing back, and neither noticed the blonde standing in the door way of the bedroom.

Rose had been looking around downstairs when she heard Amy's bed shift. Thinking it was time to go, Rose walked upstairs and heard the nervous voice of the Doctor and the semi seductive voice of Amy. She could guess what was happening, but figured the Doctor would just hold her off or something. She never expected to see them kissing. Her hearts shattered in her chest, the pain coursed through her body and the Doctor could hear the TARDIS yelling at him. He pushed the red head away and looked towards his blonde companion.

"Rose."

"I, you're blocking the door." she said in a hushed voice, trying to keep the trembling to a minimum.

The Doctor, still holding a calmed Amy at arms distance with one hand, fumbled with the door with the other. He finally got it opened and moved aside so Rose could get through. Instead she pushed the other door open and walked passed them. The Doctor could see the tears in her eyes. He pushed Amy in.

"Wait here." he ordered before running to catch up with Rose.

He was just about to catch her when a wall materialized behind her and in front of him.

"Take it down." he ordered the TARDIS. She ignored him, "Now." he pulled out his sonic and started working on finding a way passed. She changed it to wood. "You cheeky thing." he pressed his hand against the wall, memories flooded him, "Please. I've had enough walls between us to last a lifetime." he said in a sad voice.

Rose had turned when it materialized. She heard the sonic, and heard his words. Her own hand went against her side of the wall remembering...

"_Take me back. Take me back!" _

She shook her head and sighed, "Take it down." she whispered.

The wall disappeared and the Doctor's hand touched Rose's. "She's getting married in the morning." he said in an offhand way.

"That doesn't make it better...makes it worse, really." neither moved their hand.

"She almost died, she was scared. She was looking for comfort."

"I don't care what she did. I've been there myself. But you kissed her back." she lowered her palm from his, "The first time you kissed me, I didn't remember until John told me. The second time, I was possessed by a bitchy trampoline. I spent two years of my own linear time traveling with you and..." she trailed off and shook her head. "It's stupid. Forget it. Let's just move on to our next adventure. The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS with Amelia Pond."

"Rose Tyler, I-"

"Forget it, Doctor."

And then she was in his arms, thought having time to react she was crushed against his chest listening to his dual heartbeat. "Just once will I ever get to finish that sentence?" he asked no one. He loosened his grip so he could look down at her. She was looking at him expectantly.

"Well finish it." she whispered.

Instead, he pressed his lips to hers. Finally, after all those years, he was kissing Rose Tyler for the hell of it. Not because she was dying, not because she was possessed, but because he was there and she was there, and it felt right. And the best part? She was kissing him back.

"Well it's about time!" The thick Scottish accented voice broke through their bubble of bliss. "God, watching you two move around each other was getting impossible to bear. I had to do something."

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Rory always says my acting was horrendous, yet you fell for it. You should have seen his face, Rose. Priceless. Now, lets go get my stupidheaded fiance. I think he should get a chance to travel with the man he was forced to dress up as, don't you?"

**There. You got your kiss and I changed how Rory gets here. XD I love that scene at the end of Flesh and Stone, but I gave it a different meaning. The next chapter will skip a lot and begin at my favorite episode of this season. The Pandorica Opens. **


	14. The Pandorica

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**I wasn't going to upload this until the next one is done. I warned you lot that I was gonna skip a chunck of series 5, so if it seems rushed at the beginning, that is why. And there is a reason why Rose stayed behind with Rory. **

Rory Williams was not real thrilled about traveling with the Doctor, he knew that the alien fascinated Amy, and that was a problem. But he could also see that the Doctor loved Rose, his fierceness to protect her scared Rory a little. Who would the Doctor sacrifice to save Rose? Would it be Amy? No, the Doctor loved Amy too, in his own way. He could see that too. Amy did tell Rory about the kiss, and he confronted the Doctor about it.

"I, erm, well...I was caught by surprise." The Doctor had said, much to the amusement of the females. "It was like the time Cassandra kissed me in Rose's body. I knew something was wrong, but...er...I'm a male! It's automatic!"

Rose had just shaken her head and took the Doctor's hand in hers. They double dated in Venice, a romantic getaway by anyone's standards, but aliens never rest. After thwarting an amphibian race from sinking the city, and unfortunately caused the matriarch of the line to commit suicide by feeding herself to her sons, they left and tried to make it to Rio.

They never made it to Rio. Instead they ended up only a few years into Rory and Amy's future, where the Silurians where trying to protect their civilization from a drill that was on it's way into the center of the earth. The Silurians, who were on the planet first, took it as an act of war. It was a messy situation that resulted in Amy and Rose getting sucked into the ground along with a child, and it was up to Rory and the Doctor, along with a few locals, to negotiate peace. Disaster struck when one of their own killed a Silurian, almost causing war for real. Luckily the leader was prepared to wait a thousand years to try to negotiate for peace again, and the few that were awakened went back into a frozen state. They almost got away, until a Silurian shot at Rose.

"No!" The Doctor screamed when she got hit in the shoulder.

She fell to the floor, while a crack in the universe was sending out time energy and getting ready to engulf her. The Doctor had pulled something out of the crack, but didn't have time to investigate the debris, he was too busy getting yanked into the TARDIS by Amy.

"Rory, come on." Amy shouted while he crouched over her body.

"Rory, bring her in." The Doctor begged. He knew she could regenerate. She would be fine.

"I need to stop the bleeding." Rory said, his nursing training kicking in.

"No, Rory you need to come in here stupidface. Get her and come in."

But he didn't listen, and suddenly a bolt went through his heart.

"NO!" Amy screamed, trying to get out of the TARDIS, "No no no, Doctor let me GO!" She shrieked pulling against the surprisingly-strong-for-a-scrawny-man Time Lord.

The human fell against the Bad Wolf's body. His blood staining her yellow hair. The light wrapped around them, and they were gone.

"So where are we going?" Amy asked the distraught Doctor.

"Um. I'm not sure." he said, setting the TARDIS on random.

Her body was floating in space, again, only this time she was cradling a child in her arms.

"_Wolf, wolf where are you?" _

"_I'm here." she called out, feeling the child stir. _

"_Wolf, you're still here. Oh thank goodness you're still in time." _

"_I am time, remember." she teased the familiar voice. _

"_I am the keeper of time, you are her human vessel." The voice countered. _

"_Where are we?" _

"_In the Void." _

"_The Void?!" The place she had tried so hard to avoid. "Is there a way to get back to him?" _

"_Of course. You can just latch onto yourself. If that makes sense. It's a lot more complicated than that but I'm trying to make it so you'll understand." _

"_I'm circulating through the universe right? I understand. I just need to find myself and hold on." _

"_Correct." _

"_Who is this child?" she asked, even though she knew. _

"_Rory Williams. He needs a body. A plan is in motion to stop my Thief, and I am powerless to stop it. His enemies are building a prison, and they will lure him there using Amy's memories. You need to plant a photo in her book." _

_The photo materialized in her pocket. "Will yourself there, and then come back for him." _

_She did as instructed. She flew through Time again, to Amy's room. After leaving the photo of a man who didn't exist, Rose went back into the Void to be with the scared Child. _

"_It is done. They have the information to create the Centurions. Now you must place his consciousness into the one that looks like him, and then you will be free to go." _

_She held onto Rory and together they flew backwards to the correct time. Rose spotted him immediately. His features gave him away. She instinctively knew how to enter the child's mind and extract the memories and everything else that made him Rory. Then she ambushed and entered the programed mind of the man that had his face. _

"_Rose?" he asked after the download was complete. _

"_Rory." _

"_What happened?" _

"_We died, officially. I can't really explain it all. They'll be here soon." _

"_Why can't I see you? I know you're here. I can feel you, but I can't see you." _

"_Oh." She willed herself into existence. "Hello."_

"_Now what?" _

"_Now...we wait." she said simply. _

_Rose used what Rory could get her to make a perception filter so she could listen in on the trainings, and not be shunned for being a woman. _

"_How do you know this'll work?" he asked her curiously. _

"_I've dealt with living plastic before. The Doctor said it was a living breathing entity. Living breathing entities can be deceived." she said slipping the makeshift Filter over her neck. _

"_It worked!" Rory said excitedly. _

The Pandorica was opening. Rose felt the moment the first lock opened.

"RORY!" she called out, knowing that they would be there soon, that he would be there soon.

She could have gone back, but the thought of leaving Rory alone in an unknown era was unthinkable, so instead she settled back into the slow path, reminding herself that he would be coming for her this time. He wouldn't leave her again. So when Cleopatra was spotted in the camp, Rose knew they were close. She walked into the tent, perception filter still active, and was astonished to see River Song.

"Hello Rose." River said without glancing at her.

"How do you know?" Rose asked, slipping the filter off.

"Corner of my eye, you taught me that." she smiled and showed her the painting that would bring the Doctor, "I just got his attention, he should be here shortly."

"No, I'm here now." Came a familiar voice from the other side of the fabric.

Rose spun around excitedly and ran into his arms, which opened at the sight of her. "Rose Tyler." he said squeezing her tightly.

"How long has it been?" she asked, it was a common question for them.

"A few days, speaking of," he looked over her head, "You graffitied over the oldest written words in history."

"I thought the TARDIS can't translate the oldest words?" Rose asked, remembering Krop Tor.

"The thing that wrote that was beyond Time. I don't know what it was..." he whispered, remembering the thing in the pit.

"Rose!" Amy said happily, pulling her into as much of a hug as she could, the Doctor wouldn't let her go.

"Amy, you remember me?"

"You're not part of my timeline. I'm a time traveler."

"_She doesn't remember Rory." _the Doctor told her telepathically.

Rose didn't have time to tell him that Rory was there, because River was showing them the painting. The TARDIS, exploding. Drawn by Van Gogh, who Amy and the Doctor met. They went off to Stonehenge where Amy almost got attacked, but Rory saved her. She didn't remember him at all.

River was sent to get the TARIDS, and the Pandorica was opening, and the sky was filling with spaceships. River saw them in the sky and called the Doctor.

"You're surrounded, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, hurry up and get the TARDIS here, I need equipment!"

"Doctor, Stonehenge is a transmitter." Rose reminded him.

He ran up top with the communicator. After fiddling with it, feedback ensured causing Rose to cover her ears, "Sorry, sorry. Hello Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the Universe but bad news everyone..." The Doctor said getting up onto a rock and pulling the blonde up next to him, "Cause guess who!?" The spacecrafts moved back a bit, "Except you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting could you all stay still a minute because I AM TALKING!" Everything halted, "Now the question of the hour, who's got the Pandorica? That's right, we do. Now, next question, who's coming to take it from us? Come on! Look at us, no plan, no backup, no weapons worth a damn. Oh and something else. We don't have anything to lose! So. If you're all sitting up there in your silly little spaceships with your silly little guns and you're planning to take the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day we ever stopped you. And then...AND THEN do the smart thing..." he handed the transmitter to Rose who was glowing golden now.

"Let somebody else try first." she said, the power of the Time Vortex in her voice.

"That should keep the squabbling for half an hour." The Doctor said after the spaceships left orbit.

It did keep the squabbling, until they formed and alliance. The Pandorica was made for the most feared being in the Universe. The being that had great power, the being that influenced Time herself. The being that, with a flick of their hand could destroy empires. The Doctor and His Bad Wolf.

"You have been scanned and confirmed" Came a scarily familiar voice.

"Scanned by what?" The Doctor asked while he got pulled apart from Rose.

"The Pandorica is ready."

"Ready for what?!"

"For the Doctor and the Bad Wolf."

"I will destroy you!" Rose yelled, in a panic as they got closer to the Pandorica, they could see two seats with restraints. One for each of them.

"The Bad Wolf was created to keep the Doctor Alive. The Doctor will not be harmed in the Pandorica, only contained." The Dalek mocked.

Rose pulled against the plastic holding her, screaming his name out, desperate to get to him. Desperate to activate the Bad Wolf, but for once it would not obey her. They were right. The Doctor was alive, he was safe. Meanwhile River was up on a malfunctioning TARDIS. Something was controlling her. Something was keeping it from getting the Doctor and Rose in time.

"You lot. Working together. All alliance, how is that possible?" The Doctor asked after being strapped in.

Rose was led in after. She had given up fighting when he was tied down. Their restraints were close enough that he could take her hand in his. They stole a glance at each other, determination lining their faces.

"The cracks in the universe." the white Dalek spoke

"All reality is threatened." the Sontaran put in.

"All universes will be Deleted." a cyberman added.

"What? And you've...you've come to us for help?"

"NO!" The Sontaran spat, "We will save the Universe from you!"

"From us?"

"All projections correlate, all evidence concurs, the Doctor and the Bad Wolf will destroy the Universe" a Cyberman said.

"What? No, no you've got it wrong!" Rose said looking around.

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the alliance."

"A scenario was devised from the memories of your newest companion."

"A trap the Doctor could not resist."

"The Cracks in time are the work of the Doctor it is confirmed."

"No no! It wasn't us, it was the TARDIS!" Rose said desperate to make them understand.

"Only the Doctor or the Bad Wolf can pilot the TARDIS."

"Please, listen to me!"

"YOU WILL BE PREVENTED!"

"Total event collapse! Every sun with Supernova every moment in history! The Whole Universe will never have existed! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

"Seal the Pandorica!"

"NO! PLEASE LISTEN THE TARDIS IS EXPLODING RIGHT NOW!" The Doctor shouted. "AND I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN STOP IT!"

"Listen to us!" Rose yelled until they were cut off.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, it was dark except for the green light emitting in the Pandorica. Their hands were still linked.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yah. So we're stuck here?"

"Looks like it." he sighed. "What do we do for all eternity?"

"Well...we could talk."

"About what?"

"Anyt-"

She was cut off when the Pandorica opened. Rory stood there looking very confused and holding Rose and the Doctor's Sonics.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"You gave me there?" Rory said holding out the Sonics.

They both pulled their sonics out of their respective pockets. The Doctor's from the inside pocket of his jacket, Rose from her boot.

"You keep it in there?" The Doctor asked, incredulous.

"Women's jackets don't have inside pockets." she said.

"We'll sort that out later, as you can see Rory, no we didn't."

"You did, look at it."

They both climbed out and touched the sonics together. Sparks flew. "Temporal Energy same screwdrivers at different points in their own time stream, which means it was us that gave it to you in the future. Rose and I from the future. We've got a future!" he said looking at the blonde excitedly.

"That's nice!" Rose said happily.

"That's not." he pointed to a Dalek.

He explained that History has collapsed. Then a decision had to be made. After locking Amy in the Pandorica and explaining that it would keep her in stasis, the Doctor took River's Vortex Manipulator to travel into the future.

"Put your hand here." The Doctor instructed them both. "Don't worry. Should be safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, nothing can get in there."

"You two got in."

"Well there's only one me I counted." The Doctor said.

Rory looked at Rose.

"I'm spread around the Universe...sorry." she shrugged.

"This box needs the guard. I killed the last one." Rory said.

"No, Rory no, don't think about it."

"She'll be all alone."

"She won't feel it!"

"No, she won't."

"For two thousand years you'll be all alone, you won't even sleep. It'll drive you...mad."

"He won't be alone." Rose said.

"Rose...no. Because Rory isn't going to stay."

"Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she won't."

"Someone's gotta keep him out of trouble. And it will be no time for you."

"It'll be two thousand years Rose. Two Thousand years..."

"I'll survive." Rose said smiling. "The Universe is tiny now. Two Thousand years will go by like nothing. I might even see you." she smiled and kissed him.

"Why do you lot have to be so...human?" The Doctor asked sighing, "Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you'll both get in a very long time. Rose, Rory is plastic, I don't know how long he'll last. Keep him away from heat and radio signals when they come around. You need to eat and sleep, not as much as normal people but it does need to be done. Go find food when you need it. Rory can't heal. Anything that happens to him is permanent. And remember, Rose Tyler I-" he disappeared.

"Seriously?" Rose yelled in frustration.

He reappeared. "Haha gotcha." he pulled her close to him, crushing her against his chest. "I love you." he whispered into her hair before kissing her hard. "See you both in two thousand years."

Rory and Rose looked at each other after he was gone and settled in to wait.

"_According to Legend, wherever the Pandorica was taken in it's long history, the Centurion and what was only known as The Woman would be there, guarding it. They appear as iconic images in the artwork of many cultures and there are many documented accounts of their appearances and their warning to the many who attempted to open the box before it's time. Their last recorded appearance was during the London Blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored, was destroyed by incendiary bombs but the box itself was found itself the next morning a safe distance from the blaze. There are eye witness accounts about the night of the fire of two figures in Roman Dress. A male and female carrying the box from the flames. Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion or the Woman and many speculated that, if they ever existed, they perished in that fire of that night. Performing one last act of devotion to the box that they had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years. _


	15. The Big Bang

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek, awaken by the Pandorica, was making it's way towards Amy and Amelia.

The Doctor made it in time to see the Dalek and pull the girls, or girl but in different points of time, away around the Pandorica.

"Who's there?" Asked a voice.

"Drop the device." The Dalek ordered the new person, who was holding a torch.

"It's not a weapon, scan it, it's not a weapon and you don't have the power to waste!" The Doctor told the Dalek.

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed."

"D'you think?" the man dropped the torch and his hand transformed into a gun, which he used to shoot the Dalek's eyestalk.

"Vision impaired!" The Dalek yelled spinning around until it died again.

* * *

"_What time is it?" Rory asked. _

_He didn't mean the time of day, he meant the date. Rose had gone up to get food again, having sold off the last of the metal that she scavenged off the Cyberman and Dalek parts. She had to use her Sonic to strip them to almost nothing, so that their substance wouldn't advance technology early on. Not that it mattered. This universe didn't have stars, nor did the people find the odd alien technology, preserved by some unknown force, all that strange. In fact, Rose found later that she could buy a centuries supply of food by selling a whole Dalek! _

"_16th century." Rose said sighing, "Only four to go. Almost five. We have songs about us."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yah, horrible sounding melodies about the Pandorica and the couple that guard it. I heard someone singing and I informed them that the two are not a couple, one is devoted to what is inside of her, the other is devoted to helping him stay sane." _

"_Thanks." Rory said with a smile._

* * *

"_What time is it?" _

"_Um, early 20th." _

"_We're almost there." _

_There was a familiar sound above them. The Pandorica had been moved to the basement of a museum and the two followed without question. Everyone knew the history of the Pandorica._

_A familiar blue box stood before them. The doors flew open and out emerged a much older Doctor. _

"_Rose!" He called, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, as if he hadn't seen her for a very long time, "Thank goodness I found you."_

"_Found her? Doctor how do you have the TARDIS? She exploded remember?" Rory asked. _

"_Rory...oh Rory the Roman..." he said, his eyes full of sadness. _

"_You aren't the Doctor I've been traveling with...you're the Doctor that came to get me. You're from the future." _

"_I've been searching for you for a long time now Rose Tyler! Now..." he pulled her away from Rory. "Why do I have two memories? I remember traveling with you, Amy, and Rory, and other memories without you." _

_She sighed and explained what happened after the Angel took her. _

"_That's how I ended up with you, and that's how I ended up here." _

"_Alright..." he said sceptically, "Then how come I don't have dual memories past this point?" _

"_Probably because I haven't changed anything yet. I don't know!" _

"_No, that makes sense. You haven't lived those times, so I have no memories of them. As you progress through time, more and more memories come in. Now tell me one thing, are you happy?" _

"_Yes." she said instantly. "So happy. What about River?" she asked, remembering the original life they had. _

"_Well I remember being married to her, but who knows how that'll play out." he said. "It could also be because this universe is breaking down at this moment in time. I may cease to exist. Which would be fine with me, because that would mean that I'm with you!" he smiled. "Now, the Pandorica...one of my favorite adventures. Rory the Roman waiting two thousand years with his darling Amy." he smiled."I won't see you again, Rose Tyler. Not this version of me anyway. You'll see me again in about," he checked his watch, "eighty years." and then he was gone. Back into the TARDIS and back to doing who knows what. _

* * *

"_RORY!" _

"_ROSE?!" _

"_I found rope, help me!" Rose shouted tying the rope to the Pandorica. _

_The a bomb fell a few yards from them. Rory and Rose were able to hide behind the Pandorica, to use it as a shield, but they had to get Rory out of there. He was made of plastic, and the temperature was slowly rising. Together they pulled the box out of the warehouse. _

"_Where do we go?" Rose asked panting. _

"_Anywhere. We keep pulling until she's safe." he answered, taking the rope again. _

_Before they started pulling, Rory took off his cape and put it around Rose's hands and arms, "The Doctor will melt me if you have rope burn." _

_They pulled. They pulled until dawn, until she was safe, miles away. Then they disappeared to find new clothes to blend in with the crowd._

"_They've seen us pulling her. We need to stop standing out." Rose said, pulling Rory away._

* * *

"Amy!" to Rory it was like seeing her for the first time. Technically it was, the first time in two thousand years.

"Rory." she said in a hushed voice before they ran towards each other.

"I'm sorry. It just happened I couldn't control it."

"Shut up." she said kissing him.

"Yah, shut up because we've got to go. Where's-"

"Doctor." his question was cut off by her voice.

And she was running towards him, looking all pink and yellow and perfect. "Rose!"

They were kissing, as if it head been a lifetime since they saw each other. Both couples were kissing like mad and little Amelia was standing there wrinkling her nose.

"Breathe." she mumbled. "Breathe!" she sighed, "I'm thirsty can I get a drink?"

The Doctor and Rose broke apart and looked down at the child. "It's all mouths today." he said putting the fez he had picked up over her eyes. Then he glanced at the Dalek. "The light...the light of the Pandorica must have hit it." it started moving again, "Out, out out out out out!"

* * *

The Doctor had the fez on his head and a mop in his hand.

"The Mop!"

"Sorry?"

"That's how you looked all those years ago when you and Rose gave me the sonics."

He punched in the coordinates, Rose put her hand on the device and they were off. "Rory! She's not dead!"

The Doctor was back, "Oops." he used the mop to barricade the door. And back to the past.

"You need to get us out the Pandorica." The Doctor announced while he and Rose took out their sonics.

"But you're not in the Pandorica."

"Yes we are." Rose said gently, thinking about how in a few short minutes, she would spend two thousand years with him.

"Well we aren't now, but we were back then."

He finished explaining everything and back to the future they went.

* * *

"No. No Doctor no!" Rose said practically crying.

He had strapped himself into the Pandorica and was planning on flying it into the blast that was the TARDIS exploding. He had tricked them, yes he had gotten shot by the Dalek, but he faked his own death to buy him time to strap into the machine without Rose's interference.

"Rose, come here." he said, his arms were still free and they were open for his companion.

She walked towards him and climbed into his lap.

"You won't remember me. I won't have existed, I'll be on the wrong side of the gap, which means that I'll never have existed."

"So I'll go back to being a shop girl." she said mournfully.

"Listen to me, you're wonderful. You were a no a-levels shoppe girl and then you saved the universe, you built a dimension canon. Your potential was always there Rose, you just had to take a chance." he kissed her hard.

She stood back and watched while the alien that she loved hurled himself into the middle of a blast to save the Universe, again.

* * *

"Rose...I've talked to Amy. I planted the thoughts in her subconscious mind, during the Bazantium remember? She couldn't see me, you can't either, but you can hear me and you can feel me."

She was asleep in her room at Powell Estate, when she heard a voice. She wasn't sure who it was exactly, but she knew it was important, and, even in sleep, her heart sped up at the sound of this.

"You won't remember this specifically. You'll only remember a few things. On the twenty sixth of June, two thousand ten, go to Leadworth and attend a wedding. River will be there, and you two need to help Amelia remember. She's grown up with a crack in her wall, there is something about her. Remember this Rose. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

* * *

Rose didn't know why she was driving to Leadworth on this particular day. She just knew that she had to do it. She saw that there was a wedding going on, and something in her memory was triggered.

"Oh, I can't find it!" she heard the distinct sound of a Scottish girl and sure enough, there was one in a white wedding dress.

"Lose somethin?" Rose asked, unsure why she should care.

"I lost my hair brooch." the girl said.

"You need a hair brooch?" her hair was down.

"Yah, it's supposed to be half up, but I can't find it."

Rose reached behind her head and unsnapped the simple one she had on, "You can borrow mine." she told the girl, "here." she walked behind the girl and clasped it onto her hair. "You look even more beautiful. Now get to your wedding."

"You should come." the girl said suddenly, unsure why she was inviting a complete stranger.

Rose shrugged and followed the girl inside the church. "Why were you outside anyway?"

"I thought I dropped it out there. Guess I didn't. See you later."

At the reception a woman dropped off a blue book that looked so familiar to Rose. The bride and groom, Amelia and Rory, looked at it with familiarity too.

"This is odd." Amy was saying to her new husband, "This book looks old, but the pages are brand new. And it's the bluest of blues. This brooch was borrowed too."

"It's like that saying...what is it? Something old, something new."

Amy had announced that she had an imaginary friend, and that he was late. There he was. Rose all but ran to the box and flung the doors open straight into his arms, "I forgot you, how could I forget?" she asked, incredulous.

"It's all right. It happens." he shrugged and hugged her tightly.

The reception was over and the Doctor and Rose were planning to leave again on another adventure. Rose had felt a searing pain in her chest, but it was the Doctor explaining that the Universe had righted itself again. He was back in existence so she traveled with him. She became the Bad Wolf and now she had her dual hearts again.

"Oy. Planning to leave without us." Amy and Rory walked inside.

"Yah, well...it's time to say goodbye." The Doctor said.

Amy looked at her new husband and he just nodded. She stuck half her body out of the TARDIS and shouted, "Good-bye!"

"So, Amy are you aware that you are married to a two thousand year old man?"

"How does that work? He's not plastic...is he?"

"No, the Universe is right again. The explosion never happened so he was not existing, so he was never turned into Plastic, it's all very confusing. You will have both sets of memories, they are both real." he told them smiling. "But you can, by all means, call Rory an old man, just like I can say that I'm with the older woman." he grinned at Rose.

"So it's official then? You two are together."

"We have been for years Pond, haven't you been paying attention?"

"No, I mean...TOGETHER together, like a couple?"

The Doctor blanched, he realized he had never asked Rose to be his exclusively.

Rose caught his expression and laughed, "Well that depends, does the grumpy old alien want me?"

"He does, and does the two thousand three hundred and nineteen year old Time Lady want me?"

"She does." Rose said smiling and accepting a kiss from the Doctor.

"Ugh, get a room will you? Speaking of rooms, Rory and I are going to retire to ours now. Right Rory?"

"Um...right." Rory followed his wife.

"Goodnight Ponds!"

"That's not how it works!" Rory called back.

"Yes it is!" Rose, Amy, and the Doctor all said.

Rory paused for a second. "Yah it is."

Rose yawned, the Doctor scooped her up to carry her to her bedroom, only to find that their rooms had been merged by the TARDIS. "You don't mind? Do you? I can sort it out later."

"I like it." Rose said smiling and clinging to him. "Sleep next to me tonight, Doctor?" she asked.

He complied. After lying his pink and yellow Time Lady under the duvet, he removed his jacket, bracers, shoes and bow tie and climbed in next to her.

Both couples were busy that night cycle, either sleeping or engaging in other activities that no one noticed the voice coming from the console monitor.

"Silence will fall."

**-cue end credits music- Well that was a fun series to write. Now onward to series 7! Yes I changed the ending. Rose wants cuddle time with her Doctor, and Rory and Amy want...Rory and Amy time. **

**Did you know that Moffat has a personal joke about the name of Big Bang? It's the episode where River was conceived. Dirty minded people, fill in your own blanks. Clean minded people, I'll explain in the next installment of Finding Rose. **

**Yes, the original Doctor that found her is gone now. I'm not saying the events that led up to him aren't going to happen (ie: TATM) but there may be a twist on that episode. Maybe. **


	16. Christmas

**As usual, i own nothing you recognize**

* * *

"Why did you chose to stay back?" The Doctor asked Rose.

They were curled up on the bed, fully clothed and under the duvet. Amy and Rory were on their honeymoon, and the Doctor and Rose were catching up. She had been retro long stories of her and John's adventures. Describing the new planet that existed only in the parallel world. He had talked about Mars, and if being stranded on the desert planet with a bus full of humans. They recounted their old adventures.

"You said it yourself, he would go mad." Rose said simply and shrugged.

"That's all, just to keep a hunk of plastic from going insane, that's why you risked your life for two thousand years?"

"He wasn't a hunk of plastic, Doctor. He had a conscious, he was Rory Williams. He was nothing like the Autons we dealt with last time."

"No, he was part of a trap for us."

"But he didn't know it." Rose countered "you weren't there, Doctor. You didn't see how, after we died, he was simply a child. I planted the picture, so the Nestine could know what to make a model out of. I removed Rory out of the child and downloaded it into the Auton's body. He helped me make a perception filter until you lot got there. We kept each other alive for two thousand years!" Rose had begun to see Rory as one of her best friends.

"Did you fall in love with him?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"It would have been easy to do. His devotion to Amelia, he would talk to her, in the Pandorica, he would talk to her and tell her how much he loved her. How much he adored her every being, it was so romantic to watch, I wish someone would express that level of adoration for me again. John did...anyway, lets go to Cardiff while we wait."

"Cardiff, what's in Car-Jack." he just smiled and nodded, then piloted the TARDIS to the rift. "I'll wait here if you don't mind. Here" he gave her a small bracelet, "It doubles as a two way radio. Just call when you need me, in case I'm not here." he kissed her softly and opened the door to reveal the Captain already waiting for them.

"Rosie!" Jack said happily and hugged Rose tightly. "Wow Doctor, you're a nerd."

"Out." the Doctor shoved them out and closed the doors laughing to himself.

* * *

Rose was settled in at the Hub with a mug of tea and was in the process of recounting what Jack had been missing. While she was talking, she had accidentally pushed the part of the bracelet that activated the radio.

"What's really wrong, Rosie?"

"He's not the same, Jack." Rose's voice came through the speakers after Jack.

The Doctor had been fiddling with the TARDIS, and stopped to listen.

"He's the Doctor, but he's not my Doctor. He wears Tweed, and a bow tie and thinks everything is cool. He has a horrible temper these days, and he doesn't oppose guns. He's so different and I don't like it."

"Rose. Of course he's different, he's regenerated. Remember old big ears? He was like a grumpy father. Pretty Boy was like a hyper child, and this one, well you'll have to figure it out."

"I guess."

There was a sound that the Doctor could hear, but he couldn't place. At least until he heard the tale tell sound of lips smacking at the end of a kiss. He couldn't believe it, they were kissing, and she had gotten angry at him for kissing Amy! He turned off the speakers, refusing to hear more.

* * *

"Well?" Jack asked.

Rose shook her head, "Sorry, Jack. All I could think about was him."

"What version?"

"All versions of him...I love him."

"Then get your hot ass back in that TARDIS." he said, dodging her smack. He walked her back up to the box and hugged her tightly before she entered. The sound of a distress signal could be heard.

"Duty calls" he said simply punching in coordinates.

* * *

"Doctor...I'll sit this one out, if that's alright..."

They had discovered that the star liner that Rory and Amy were on was caught in a cloud bank. This cloud bank was controlled by a Mr. Kazran Sardick, and he was not about to release them from it. They also gathered more information, such as the fact that the fog harbored fish, and that the Doctor could use A Christmas Carol to change his mind...

"Sure." he said without emotion.

Rose had kissed Jack. His girlfriend had kissed another man. His anger spiked so he shook himself out of his thoughts and started tinkering with a film, after landing the TARDIS back in Sardick's mansion. After a short while, the Doctor returned and moved the TARDIS into the past.

Rose was sitting in the TARDIS when she flipped a switch randomly. The conversation she had with Jack was repeated back to her. She realized that she had turned the radio on and her hearts dropped. The second part of the conversation didn't get heard. Oh, dammit Rose, what did you do? She thought to herself.

It had worked, for a while. The Doctor had showed young Kazran a fish, which got eaten by a shark, along sit half his screwdriver. Rose laughed herself sick at the sight of the half screwdriver, forgetting the problem, until the Doctor left in a huff. During that time they had stunned the shark, and you've Kazran was upset at the thought that it was dying. They had planned to put it in an ice box, to keep it alive until the Doctor could take it up into the cloud bank. Unfortunately the Shark woke up and attacked them. It knocked into a container that held Abigail, she sang, and the shark calmed down.

They returned every Christmas Eve and went on amazing adventures, some Rose tagged along on, ("Doctor, I need to tell you something." she had started to say when they visited India but the Doctor cut her off, "Busy Rose, maybe later.") until Abigail told Kazran the news...she had one day to live. That was the day Kazran decided to join his father.

* * *

There was a loud noise and Kazran turned to see a girl dressed like a policewoman.

"Hello."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kazran asked.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas Present." Amy answered.

"A ghost, dressed like that?"

Suddenly the policewoman turned into a Roman Centurion, "Eyes off the skirt." the Centurion turned back into the woman.

"You turned into a Roman."

"Yah, yah I do that. I also do this." she disappeared.

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"_Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round young virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Christ the Savior is born. Christ the Savior is born." _

The Singing was coming from the basement where they frozen people were kept. Almost four thousand of them all standing there singing. Woman, children, men alike. The ghost was back.

"They're holograms. Projections like me."

"Who are they?" Kazran asked and the singing started again.

"They're the people on the ship, the ones you're going to let die tonight."

"Why are they singing?"

"For their lives..." Amy said solemnly, "Which one's Abigail?" Kazran looked confused. "The Doctor told me."

"Did he now?" Kazran asked angrily.

"Well he never holds back does he? You know the Doctor."

"How do I? I never met him before tonight. Now I've seem to have known him all my life. How? Why?"

"You're the only person who can let that ship land. He was...trying to turn you into a nicer person. But he was doing nicely."

"He changed my past, my whole life."

"Time can be rewritten."

"You tell him, tell him from me, people can't!" Kazran walked through the holograms until they disappeared and he reached Abigail. Amy projected herself next to him.

"That's Abigail." it wasn't a question.

"I would never have known her if the Doctor hadn't changed the course of my whole life to suit himself."

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"No."

"Why is she still in there? You can let her out anytime can't you?"

"Oh yes, anytime at all...any time I chose."

"Then why don't you?"

"This is what the Doctor did to me. Abigail was ill when she went into the ice. On the point of death. I suppose the rest in the ice helped her. But she's used up her time." the counter was at one. "All those Christmas Eve's with me. I could release her anytime I want, and she would live a single day. So tell me 'ghost of Christmas present' how do I chose which day?"

"I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry, but you know what? She's got more time left than I have, more than anyone on this ship."

"Good!" he spat.

"Rory, widen the beam." Kazran was on the ship. The alerts were going off and the ship was shuddering violently.

"How did I get here?"

"You didn't, it's your turn to be the hologram. Since you're going to let a lot of people die tonight, I thought you'd like to see the place where it's gonna happen." the singing was still coming from the passengers.

"The singing, what is it? I don't understand."

"It was the Doctor's idea." The Roman said, "The harmonies resinate in the ice crystals, that's why the fish like it. He thought that maybe it would stabilize the ship. But it isn't working, it's not powerful enough."

"Why are they still singing then?" Kazran asked, confused.

"Because we haven't told them yet." the Captain said. "Sir, I understand you have a machine that controls this cloud layer. If you release us from it we can still make a landing. Nobody has to die."

"Everybody has to die." Kazran said.

"Not tonight."

"Tonight's as good as any other night, how do you chose."

Amy looked at him steadily and got out her communicator. "Doctor?"

"Yah."

"Are you hearing this?"

"I can hear."

Rose motioned for the Doctor to wait for her outside, that she was going to do something. She piloted the TARDIS back to the boys past, when he was just a child who had gone almost a year without seeing the mysterious Doctor.

"Kazran right? Come with me." the boy looked confused, but trusted her because she came out of the blue box. Rose rematerialized behind Kazran with the brakes off, so's not to make a sound.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor was saying. "I didn't realize."

"All my life I've been called heartless. My real life, the one you rewrote. Now look at me!"

"Better a broken heart than no heart at all." he said, glancing at Rose who looked back at him steadily.

"You try it. You try it! Why are you hear?" Kazran asked, annoyed.

"Because I'm not finished with you yet. You've seen the past. The Present. And now you need to see the future."

"Fine, do it, show me! I'll die cold, alone, and afraid. Of course I will, we all do. What difference does showing me make? Do you know why I'm gonna let those people die? Not a plan. I don't get anything from it. It's just that I don't care. I'm not like you. I don't even want to be like you. I don't and never ever will care!"

"And I don't believe that." The Doctor said simply.

"Then show me the future, prove me wrong."

"I am showing it to you, or rather, Rose is. She's showing it to you right now. So what do you think?" The old man turned and saw a blonde woman wearing a pink jumper, jeans, and trainers standing next to the child who was his past.

"Is this who you want to become, Kazran?"

The child walked forward slowly, "Dad?"

The older man dropped his cane and raised his arm to strike the child. Rose and the Doctor stood stoic watching, knowing that he wouldn't hurt him. That he couldn't hurt him. The child cried out and cowered, which caused the older man to lower his arm. His body was wracked with sobs and he pulled himself to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm so so so sorry." he cried.

"Kazran...we don't have much time."

* * *

The isomorphic controls wouldn't work. Kazran's father never imagined his son would end up like he was now. The ship was failing, all hope was lost.

"Use this, I kept it see."

"What half a screwdriver?" he paused and took it. "With the other half up in the sky in a big old shark right in the heart of the cloud layer. If we use your arial to bust the signal, set up the resonation pattern between the two halves OOO! Well that could work. My screwdriver, coolest bit of kit on this planet. Coolest two bits. It could do it."

"Do what?"

"Well my screwdriver is still trying to repair. It's signaling itself, but we need to send something else."

"Send what?" the child asked.

"Well, what? What?"

Rose understood, "Oh Kazran, I'm sorry."

"I don't understand."

"We need to transmit something into the cloud belt. Something we know works. We need her to sing."

Back in the cryovault, they were standing around Abigail. "Her voice resonates perfectly with the ice crystals. It calmed the shark. It will calm to sky, too."

Kazran looked at her, Abigail. She would die at the end of the day. "Could you do it? Could you do this? Think about it, Doctor. One last day with your beloved." The Doctor looked at Rose, "Which day would you choose?"

Younger Kazran opened the cryotank, knowing there was no other choice. Rose watched the Doctor looking at her, she could see the love in his eyes and it broke her hearts knowing that she hurt him.

"_Doctor..." she whispered into his mind, waiting for him to open the link between them. _

"_Yes?" he responded, although his face was stony, she could hear the heartbreak in his thoughts. _

"_Just watch..." she whispered. And she showed him the rest. She showed how she kissed Jack back, how their kiss was passionate, but that was all on Jack's part. He saw how she pulled back and her eyes looked blank. They weren't dark with lust, she was immune to Jack. He heard her words and they resonated in his hearts. _

"_Well?" _

"_I'm sorry Jack, all I could think about was him." _

"_Which version?" Rose showed him her exact thoughts. Through the kiss she was imagining the big eared leather clad man, the spiky haired almost-teenager that he was before, the human him, and the current version. _

"_All of them. I love him." _

"Christmas. Christmas Day. Look at you. You're so old now. I think you waited a bit too long, didn't you?" Abigail's voice broke through their thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Kazran whispered.

"Hoarding my days, like an old miser."

"But if you leave the ice now..."

"We've had so many Christmas Eves, Kazran. I think it's time for Christmas Day."

"Yes."

* * *

The ship was safe. Abigail was singing until they landed safely and the inhabitants were on solid ground. The cloud bank broke, causing the first snow the planet had seen in a long time.

"Is it real snow this time?" Rose asked, walking over to the Doctor who was busy building a snowman.

"Well not the snow you're used to. These are ice crystals that were never water. Very fascinating. Also, Kazran can't use the machine anymore, he's changed too much. So they fish will come and go as they please."

"Doctor...I'm sorry about what you heard. I was stupid. I wasn't thinking. I know you're the same man, just a different face and a different personality. I thought a lot those two thousand years, and I need to stop doing that, because I truly am happy Doctor, hear with you."

She was going to say more but was cut off my his mouth on hers. "I guess this is payback for Reinette and Amy is it?"

"No, no payback. We aren't even. I'm letting that go."

"My Rose." he whispered.

Amy and Rory joined them then, breaking the spell that was around the two. They talked for a bit, the Doctor mentioned a moon that was not actually a moon and was carnivorous covered in honey that wasn't actually honey.

The Doctor let Rory in but Amy paused in front of them, "Are you...are you two okay. I didn't hear Rose on the intercom and got a bit worried."

"Of course we're okay. Why wouldn't we be? We're the Doctor and Rose!"

"It'll their last day together won't it?"

"Things have to end at some point." he said taking Rose's hand in his. "Not everything, but most things, or else nothing would get started."

Rory popped his head out, "Your phone was ringing, someone called Marilyn. Actually sounds like The Marilyn."

Amy and Rose raised their brows and looked at him, "Doctor?"

"Tell her I'll phone her back and that was never a real chapel."

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes!" Rose said exasperated.

"Where are they, Abigail and Kazran?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Off on a little trip, I suppose."

"Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Yah, Christmas."

Rose smiled and walked into the TARDIS. "Go get that sorted out." she told the Doctor.

"What?"

"Marilyn!"

"Are you jealous, Rose?" he teased.

"No, but you need to get that sorted out." she was obviously a little jealous.

"Only for you." he said kissing her nose, then kissing her lips.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**This was a hard chapter to write. It wouldn't come to me, until I imagined the scenario at the beginning in my head. Remember how she didn't like 10 when he first regenerated? She never had time to assess 11, what if it happened those Two Thousand years? **


	17. Who's Jim the Fish?

After dropping off Rory and Amelia back home for a small break, the Doctor and Rose decided to go on an adventure of their own. The Doctor fiddled with the controls, trying to keep the TARDIS steady. Rose saw that he was having trouble keeping her on course.

"Let me-"

"No, no, Rose. No offense but you fly her all wrong. She never makes the noise when you fly her."

"River says those are the breaks."

"River is wrong." he snapped, but smiled to soften the sting.

"Right." Rose just said smirking, "So where to?"

"Well we never got to see nineteen seventy." he smirked, "Go put on that outfit from last time."

"The one that I wore when Queen Victory called me a naked child?"

"That's the one!" he pushed her towards the door.

Rose walked to the wardrobe and came out a while later in the same outfit. The Time Lord biology didn't allow her to age or gain weight, so the outfit still clung to her as perfectly as it did before. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He put the coordinates in and they held onto the console. Both parties anticipated the jolt, both parties knew how to brace themselves against it, but neither did. Instead both parties allowed themselves to be tossed on the glass floor.

"That'll never get boring." Rose said laughing while the Doctor helped her up. "Traveling with you, it'll never get boring."

"Good." he whispered, holding her close. "Now. Nineteen seventy!" he threw open the door and they heard sheep braying.

"Got it wrong again?" she asked, amused.

He walked out and checked his watch, "Fourteen twenty nine, not even close!" he kicked the exterior of the TARDIS.

"OW!" Rose yelped, grabbing her shin as if he kicked her, "We're connected, Doctor."

"Yes, I must have forgotten that." he said rubbing his own leg, "You're connected to her, and we're connected, therefore I am connected to her, which I've always been but now you're both projecting the same pain into my leg and it hurts. Remind me not to do that again."

They decided to go exploring, after Rose changed out of the outfit for something more appropriate. "Fourteen Thirty, France is still in the Hundred Year war, the English have the upper hand and the Princess of France marries the current King of England, so that their child will have rule of both nations, but the French will be English and they are not happy about it. King Charles VI is still on French throne, but not for long. He will die soon leaving Charles VII to take up the throne. However, the Queen has been spreading rumors that her son is not the legitimate heir to the throne.

"Enter Jeanne d'Arc."

"Joan of Arc?" Rose's eyes lit up, she had been fascinated by her in history class. The woman that commanded the French Armies and won back most of France for the French, before she was executed for witchcraft."

"Yes, wonderful girl. Too bad about her condition."

"You met her?"

"No, not yet anyway. But she was mentally ill, nothing they could do at the time, they just believed her to be talking to angels."

"Maybe she was." Rose said offhandedly.

Although Rose Tyler wasn't religious by any means, she always believed Joan heard the voices of Angels telling her how to win the battles, what else could explain it.

"Lets go meet her, shall we?"

They ran back towards the TARDIS and landed just outside of the forest. Rose and The Doctor walked out of their box and stood at the edge of the trees.

"There was once a dragon in that forest." A voice came from next to them. A small figure stood watching them, "And fairies, but they were banished." she sighed sadly and turned to the group, who stood transfixed on her. "My name is Joan."

"Rose."

"Doctor."

"Doctor Who? Surely you must have a name other than Doctor."

"You are a clever one, aren't you? I just go back the Doctor at this present moment."

"Are you a burgundian spy come to see if our fair village is suitable for your liking?" Joan walked around them, "No, because why would you have a female with you? You must be a wealthy man taking a tour of this country, but why would you when we are at war?"

"Very perceptive."

"You are from another place, far, far away Lord Doctor of TARDIS, as are you Dame Rose." she said in such a hushed voice it was almost impossible to hear.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged glances, how could she have possibly known that? Joan turned and spotted something in the distance, then turned pale and ran off towards her village. Rose started to follow, but the Doctor grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Rose, this is a fixed time. We have to go."

"But we have to warn her!" Rose said, turning back towards the village.

"Rose, listen to me! If she is speaking to angels, she knows. If she isn't, well them we can't change anything. This moment, her life, it's too important to human history."

He pulled her back to the TARDIS sighing to himself. He hated times like these. When he couldn't change something. When someone needed to die in order for humanity to move forward.

"Lets find another adventure to go on." he said leaning against the console.

"Or we could stay in." she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and heard him gulp audibly when she tugged him closer. "We could go to the bedroom and do something fun."

"Like a what?"

She pressed her lips to his ear, "Pillow fight." she whispered then let him go and sprinted for the door of the room.

"Rose Tyler!" he shouted, running after her, "Because of you I'm going to have to take a very very cold shower, do you know that?"

When he walked into the room he saw Rose standing in the bedroom holding an envelope, "What've you got there?"

"Date, time, map coordinates. It's an invitation." Rose mumbled flipping it around looking for a signature.

"From who?"

"Dunno...look at the color of the envelope." she held it up to him. "Lets go."

They arrived at an old diner nothing seemingly out of the ordinary here, except, "Back again, mate?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Weren't you just here earlier, with a group of people."

"Must have me mistaken." he mumbled.

The waiter shrugged, removed his apron, and walked to the back of the restaurant to clock out and leave for the day, a new waiter came in his place, "What'll it be?"

"Um, Pepsi for us both." Rose said absentmindedly.

They sat down and when the drinks came, the Doctor took a gulp and spat it back in, "Not fizzy enough. Imma go look for my special straws."

After twenty minutes, the Doctor didn't show up again, so Rose followed his footsteps back into the backroom where they parked the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" he was under the console tugging something.

"Give...them...here!" he was fighting with the TARDIS.

"_Wolf, he cannot go out there yet. Something needs to happen first!" The TARDIS said, the effort she was using to hold back the straws was showing in her voice. _

After another minute of tugging and Rose watching, the TARDIS finally let go and they walked back out into the diner. Rose walked out of the door first and saw River, Amy, and Rory. They look visibly upset and surprised.

"Of course." River mumbled to herself.

"It's you." Amy said, "Oh, Rose!" she hugged her tightly mumbling "I'm sorry"s and "There was nothing we could do"s.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked gently prying the woman off her.

"The Doctor...he...he"

At that moment the Doctor pushed the door open and stepped out of the room, looking at each of his companions, excitedly pointing to each one and grinning at Rose.

"This is cold, even by your standards, this is cold." River said angrily.

"Or 'Hello' as people say. We just popped off to get the special straws. They add more fizz." He threw a look at Rose who just shrugged her shoulders.

The look of confusion on Amelia's face was almost too much for Rose to bear. Something had happened to him, something big, the future him by the looks of it. Something that shook them up, and for some reason Rose wasn't there. Was it another incident like Torchwood, was that in her future? Was she going to be forced apart from him yet again? Rose saw Amy circling the Doctor muttering, "You're okay, how can you be okay?"

"Hey, I'm always okay." The Doctor pulled her into a hug, "I'm the King of Okay. No, that's a rubbish title forget that title." he threw his arms up in the air, "Rory The Roman! Now that's a good title! Hello Rory!" The Doctor hugged Rory, who gave a confused look to River.

"And Doctor River Song, what trouble have you got for me this time?" Slap! Rose almost laughed, she would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. The shocked look on his face. The force of the slap, it almost rivaled Jackie Tyler's.

"Okay, I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."

"Yes it is." River said coldly.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it."

"I don't understand," Rory cut in, "How can you be here?" he poked the Doctor's chest, as if trying to figure out if he was real.

"We were invited." Rose interjected.

The Doctor grabbed one of their envelopes from River's hand and pulled it open, "Date, map reference." he tossed it on the table, "Same as you lot I presume or it's hell of a coincidence."

"River, what's going on?" Amy looked on the verge of tears, Rose put her hand on the female's shoulder, and smiled when Amy moved closer and pulled her into her arms.

"Amy ask him how old he is." River said.

"That's a bit personal isn't it." Said the Doctor.

"Tell her, tell her what age you are."

"Nine hundred and nine."

"You said you were-" Amy started moving out of Rose's hug.

River broke in, "So where does that leave us? Jim the Fish? Have we don't Jim the Fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the Fish?" The Doctor asked, real amused and kind of excited about that adventure, it was sure to be a fun one.

"I don't understand." Amy shook her head.

"Yah you do." Rory told his wife.

"I don't, what are we all doing here?" The Doctor asked, practically pouting like a child that wasn't in on the big secret.

Rose watched the three exchange glances. Something _was_ going on and they didn't want to say, or they couldn't say. The Doctor told her that it wasn't a smart thing to do. To look into her Timeline could cause her to alter the course of history. She already did it once, when she died, but Rose didn't see much. While they talked, Rose allowed her mind to drift. She saw two golden lines, intertwined together and with others along the way. She saw them stretch to infinity.

"Rose!" The Doctor was waving his hand in front her face.

"Hmm?"

"I said, 'Coming?'" She looked around and saw that they were all heading towards the back room where The Doctor had parked the TARDIS.

"Yah."

The Doctor danced around the console once everyone was inside, "Nineteen Sixty Nine that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy." he walked turned to Amy, who was facing away from him and leaning against the rail, after typing something into a type writer, "Fourteen Eighty Three full of glitches." He danced away and didn't see the tears welling up in Amy's eyes. "Now then," Amy walked down the steps under the console floor, "Canton Everette Delaware III" Each part of the name was accented with flips of switches, "That's his name, how many of those can there be?" The Doctor asked jokingly to River, who was standing against the wall. She shook her head and walked to join Amy, "Well only three I suppose."

The Doctor glanced up to see River walking away, Amy gone, and Rory joining them. He typed a few more things in and turned to the only companion remaining on the main floor.

Rose was looking at specific points in time, trying desperately to find what was missing. Being inside the TARDIS helped her look closer to specific points. She was searching nineteen sixty nine to find major points.

"Rose. Is everyone cross with me for some reason?" The Doctor asked, pulling Rose out of her search.

"I'll find out." she said walking downstairs.

She walked into Amy talking to River and Rory.

"The Doctor we saw on the beach was a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there." River was saying.

"So all that's still going to happen, he's still going to die?" Amy asked, tears in her voice.

Rose stopped on the steps to listen, glancing up to make sure the Doctor couldn't hear, _"Don't worry, Wolf, I'm projecting only the sound of the rotor into his brain." _

"We're all going to do that Amy." River was saying.

"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves." Rory sighed, "So, the Doctor, in the future, knowing he's going to die invites his younger self, Rose, and all of us to, to what exactly? Avenge him?"

River shook her head, "Avenging is not his style."

"Save him?" Amy asked.

"That's not really his style."

"We have to tell him." Amy said standing up.

"We've told him all we can, we can't even tell him we've seen his future self. Neither can you Rose." she turned to look at the shocked blonde. "You can't tell him what you've heard."

Rose just nodded, understanding. This is why she wasn't there, why they acted like they hadn't seen her, he didn't want her to see? Or did she just not want to see?

"River's right. He's interacted with his own past." Rose said matching River's eyes, "He could rip a whole in the hole universe."

"But he's done it before." Amy said.

"In fairness the universe did blow up." Rory said.

"Every time any of us has crossed our own timelines, the results have been catastrophic." Rose agreed remembering the Reapers.

"But he'd want to know." Amy was insistent.

"Would he?" River asked, "Would any of us?"

The Doctor's head appeared, "I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point of having you all?" he disappeared.

"Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?" River asked. Rose just nodded in agreement.

Rose was the first one up, so she didn't hear the rest of the conversation below. She looked at the Doctor, and tried to wrap her head around the fact that he would die in two hundred years. Two centuries left with the man she loved. No, but, surely he had a trick up his sleeve. The Doctor that brought her back was much older than that, she was sure of it. At least a hundred years older. She tried to calculate how that was possible, and figured that it wasn't. Her being there must have changed something and now he was going to die soon.

"Time isn't in a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy."

"I thought it was wibbly wobbley?" Rose looked amused.

"That too."

"And those are all technical terms?"

"Of course." he smiled, losing his train of thought for a second, "Right, there's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday Afternoons."

Rose rolled her eyes, once again wondering what went on in that huge brain of his. The Doctor threw a switch dramatically.

"Now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them like a moth to a flame. She loves a party so I give her 1969 and NASA, cause that's space in the Sixties and Canton Everette Delaware III and this is where she's pointing!" he typed something and a location came up on the scanner.

"'Washington DC. April 8, 1969'" Amy read, "so why haven't we landed?"

"Cause that's not where we're going."

"Oh." Rory said, "Where are we going?"

"Home! Well you two are of to make babies. And you Doctor Song, back to prison. And me and Rose, we're late for a biplane lessons in 1911 or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other."

He grabbed Rose around the waist and pulled her down with him to sit on the jump seat. Rather, he was on the jump seat, she was on his lap. Rory, Amy, and River exchanged glances and walked over towards the Doctor, confusion written on their faces. Why wasn't he jumping for the chance of a new adventure? He was trading in space 1969 for knitting or biplanes? Rose felt his arm tighten around her waist, something else was on his mind.

"What? A mysterious summons, you think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know I can see it in your faces, don't play games with me, don't ever ever think you are capable of that."

"_Rose, talk to him." River's voice filled her thoughts. _

"_How are you-?"  
_

"_Keep your face and body language neutral, it'll all be explained later. Just convince him!" _

"You're going to have to trust us this time." River said in a smooth voice.

"Trust you, sure. But first of all Doctor Song, just one thing." The Doctor stood up, keeping his arm around Rose, "Who are you? You're someone from my future I'm guessing that, but who?"

River looked at him evenly. She knew who she was to him, what she was to Rose specifically, but she couldn't explain it now, it was too soon.

"Okay. Why are you in prison, who did you kill? No I'm all for giving the benefit of the doubt, but trust you?" he looked amused, and Rose could see the hurt in River's eyes. "Seriously?"

"Doctor." Rose whispered, she could feel his tension ease at the sound of her voice, and couldn't help but smile at the fact.

"Rose you know something don't you." The tension was back as he faced her.

"Yes. But I can't tell you."

"There was a time you could tell me everything, now you're keeping secrets from me."

"That was before I knew your future. Which is why I'm more than a little confused about the present." she could see the question about to be asked. She hated lying to him, and he knew it. The Rose Tyler he knew couldn't keep secrets from him, and the Doctor she knew always trusted her without a second thought. She wasn't his Rose, and he wasn't her Doctor.

"Trust me." Amy said.

"Okay." The Doctor walked over to her.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why." Amy said.

"Are you being threatened, is someone making you say that?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters."

There was a long pause. The silence was almost deafening and Rose felt the Doctor's tension rising again. If Amy couldn't swear that they were being threatened...

"Fish fingers and custard."

They shared a small smile and Rose could feel the tension evaporating.

"My life in your hands...Amelia Pond." he said in a hushed voice.

He looked her up and down before walking towards the console. Amy looked sick, Rory comforted his wife, and River thanked her for keeping their secret. Rose couldn't help the jealousy that pooled in her stomach. He trusted Amy without a second thought, believed her to be threatened. She mentally shook the thoughts away. Amy was his friend. Rose was his Pink and Yellow Time Lady paradoxy thingie (he came up with it all by himself.)

"So! Canton Everette Delaware III who is he?!"

The Doctor typed in more stuff on the typewriter and pulled River and Rose to look at the symbols.

"Ladies?"

"Ex FBI, got kicked out." River read.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Trouble with authority." Rose pointed out the words, "Six weeks after her left the bureau, the president contacted him for a meeting."

"Yah. 1969." the Doctor looked at River, "Who's president?"

"Richard Milhouse Nixon. Watergate, Vietnam...there's some good stuff too." River said, coming to the president's defence.

"Not enough." The Doctor muttered.

"Hippie!"

"Archeologist."

"Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discrete. Putting the engines on silent."

He flipped a lever and the TARDIS made a deafening sound. Rose and River exchanged looked and River reached over to flip the lever the other way to turn off the noise. The Doctor poked his head around.

"Did you do something?" he asked.

"No" River said shaking her head, "just watching."

Rose snorted, but covered it with a cough.

The Doctor looked at them both curiously, "Putting the outer shell on invisible, big drain on the power."

With a flip of another switch the TARDIS sounded like it was powering down a bit.

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked. The Doctor just smirked and pushed a button, the lights turned on brighter.

"Honestly Doctor..." Rose muttered and pushed the button down and flipped the switch next to it to cloak the TARDIS.

"Did you touch something?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Rose said defiantly, "What're you gonna do about it?"

He narrowed his eyes at her a bit before kissing her suddenly and walking back around the console. Rose turned a pretty shade of pink and followed along behind him. "Okay!" he flipped on the scanner and got static. "Oh I can't check the scanner, doesn't work when we're cloaked...um...just give us a mo"

Taking Rose's hand he ran towards the door, followed by Amy, Rory, and River. "Woah woah woah, you lot. We're in the most powerful city in the most powerful country in the world. Let's take it slow."

He pushed open the door and they walked out, pausing when they saw that they were in the oval office. Someone got the coordinates wrong again. Rose rolled her eyes and looked around, not noticing what the Doctor was up to.

"I can't trust anyo-" the President's voice cut off.

Rose whipped around and saw the occupants of the room staring at the Doctor, who was obliviously writing notes on a sheet of paper. Finally it dawned on him..."Oh...Hello. Bad moment. Oh look, this is the Oval Office. We were just looking for the...oblong room. We'll just be off." he turned and ran smack into the TARDIS.

Rose got inside just as the Doctor was tackled down by secret service agents. She walked to the scanner just as River was getting ready to connect it.

"But he said the scanner didn't work." Rory told the women, confused.

"I know." River started.

"Bless." Rose finished just as the scanner was working.

They watched the Doctor struggling slightly then, "River have you got my scanner working again?"

"Oh I hate him." River mumbled.

"No you don't!" The Doctor said, as if he could hear her, "ROSE MAKE HER BLUE AGAIN!"

Rose worked on the controls, flipping switches, why were there so many switches, and turning knobs until the TARDIS turned her beautiful color again.

They were employed by the president to find the origin of the mysterious phone calls. Thanks to the Doctor's crafty lies and code names (The Nose, The Pond, Mrs. Robinson, and The Wolf) they were got access to the maps they needed to track down the mysterious person.

The Silence had Amy. They took her to an astroid called Demon's Run. It was up to the Doctor, Rose, Rory and the people they helped to get her back. They took her when they were in 1969. The Doctor blamed himself, Rory blamed the Doctor, and Rose had to be a peacekeeper. River was back in the Storm Cage, but that didn't matter. It was up to them to save Amy, and save Amy they would do.

**A/N: I was going to go episode by episode, but that's too much time and I don't like rewriting entire episodes. **


	18. Demons Run When A Good Man Goes To War

_Demons run when a good man goes to war  
Night will fall and drown the sun  
When a good man goes to war_

Friendship dies and true love lies  
Night will fall and the dark will rise  
When a good man goes to war

Demons run, but count the cost  
The battle's won, but the child is lost

They all had to split up, as much as it pained the Doctor and Rose to be apart, they needed to cover more ground and this was the only way to do it. The Doctor sent them both off to recruit people, vortex manipulators in hand. Vastra, Jenny, Strax, and many others that the Doctor had helped were part of the recruitment. Rory was told to send messages to those who would form an alliance with Kovarian and the Silence. The message was that the Doctor was involved. Rose was sent to recruit his old companions through time, but not to take himself.

Rose walked towards the TARDIS, the Doctor had warned her about his first self, grumpy old man he was, but he needed another like himself to help with the complicated calculations, so Susan was needed. She approached the machine, who hummed appreciatively to her.

_Wolf, it's years before I met you. Why ever are you here disrupting the flow of Time?_

"_I need Susan. It's important." _

"Who goes there?" a grumpy voice called. The TARDIS door was flung open and Rose was face to face with a young woman.

"Susan?"

"Yes, who's asking?"

"My name is Rose Tyler. You're grandfather sent me for you. I'm from his future." she nodded to the old man who was trying to catch a glimpse of her. Rose kept out of his sights.

Susan didn't hesitate, she simply called a farewell to her grandfather and took the girl's hand. Rose delivered her to the appropriate location, where she would wait for the Doctor to show himself.

Her next assignment was Teagan. She didn't know much about the woman, but this one proved to be more difficult. She had to reveal herself to the Doctor of the past and explain that he needed her in the future. He urged her to go with Rose. After that is was easier to collect companions. She moved through his timeline swiftly, each time the Doctor would nod and tell his companion to join the woman. When she got to his ninth self, before she met him, she saw how sad he looked and it broke her heart.

"I have no companion to give you." he told her simply, almost angrily.

"I know. There's something I have to do before you go to earth 2005 in search of the Nesteen Consciousness." with that she placed her finger tips on his temples and locked the memories of her behind a door that only she could open. After putting him to sleep, she disappeared and only returned to collect Martha.

"Who are you?" Martha asked warily.

A male peeked his head out. He was as dashing as ever and his face lit up when he saw her standing in front of him. The girl he had been told was locked in a parallel world was standing before Captain Jack Harkness and he was speechless. When he finally got his voice back he blurted, "You need to see him!"

"No!" Rose recoiled at the thought. It would break him to see her now. "I'll see him again. Eventually. I'm from his future. I need you both."

They agreed immediately and Rose transported them also.

"Rose, this one will be tricky." the Doctor had said before sending her off. "You need to get her just after her synapses were fired, when she was out of our line of sight. Just grab her and come, she'll understand." He sounded so tired and upset. When everything came together he figured out why she had burned out so quickly. She had been half time lord for a full twenty four hours at that point.

Rose did what she needed to do, and joined the companions to wait for him. After several hours he finally swept into the room wearing robes that masked him as a headless monk.

"Okay. Hello everyone, I called you out of time to do something for me. You don't have to, you know I would never ask you do do something like this, I won't resent you. After I tell you everything, you are free to leave and Rose will return you within a second of your departure and lock your memories."

He started his tale. Explaining everything from start to finish. It took about an hour with everyone's questions, but eventually the conclusion came and they waited for those that wanted to leave.

"Will it be dangerous?" Ian asked.

"Oh yes." The Doctor answered.

The companions smiled, this was the Doctor they knew and loved. They all nodded.

"Great! I need you all to put on those uniforms and stand in as the military personal that are present. If there is a battle, you won't fight, you'll guard the exits and make sure no one escapes. None of you will die." he looked at Rose when he said these words.

"Susan, Donna with me. You two are the only ones that are as smart as me. Because Susan is my granddaughter, and Donna has my brain." he seemed giddy while leading them to their posts.

Rose was supposed to get Amy out, in the midst of the commotion she had to safely deliver Amy and her baby to the TARDIS.

A battle happened. Many died. Kovarian got away. Amy was safe, but it was too easy. The baby was Flesh. They stole the baby and Rose blamed herself.

"Well then soldier, how goes the day?" A voice asked.

Everything stood still. All eyes turned to the woman who spoke. The woman who had appeared out of no where. The woman that Rory had tried to recruit but she couldn't make it until later. River Song. The fury in the Doctor's eyes reminded Rose just why he was called the Oncoming Storm.

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked I have been there. Where the hell were you today." he didn't yell, but his voice wasn't calm. He walked brusquely towards her.

"I couldn't have prevented this." She shook her head.

"You could have tried!"

"And so, my friend, could you." River spoke the words that were in everyone's thoughts. This could have been prevented. "I know you're not alright." River addressed Amy, "But hold tight Amy because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this. This...this wasn't me!" he gestured around him, at all the fallen bodies, at his companions huddled together terrified by what they had experienced. Rose would have to lock it all away later.

"This was exactly you, all this. All of it. You make them so afraid. When you began all those years ago." she glanced at Susan, "Sailing off to see the universe did you think you would become this? The man who could turn an army around at the mention of his name." River looked at him steadily. "Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what will that word come to mean?" She began to pace around him, "To the people in the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means 'Mighty Warrior.' How far you've come, and now they've taken a child. The child of your best friends. And they are going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, my friend, in fear of you."

The Doctor closed the distance between them, glaring at her, but looking amused all the same. "Who are you?"

She looked at him steadily still, "Oh look your cot!" She took his arm, "I haven't seen that in a very long while." she dragged him towards the cot that had been taken out before chaos. Where baby Melody Pond lay for a few moments.

"No, no, you tell me who you are." he gripped her wrist.

"I am telling you." she gestured to writing on the side of it, "Can't you read."

Rose walked over towards the Doctor and looked at the side of the cot. Even though the TARDIS couldn't, or wouldn't translate the circular language Rose's mind processed it and she was able to understand it. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other astonished. Then they looked at River.

"Hello." The Doctor said with a grin, he looked back at Amy and Rory, who were glancing at him very confused.

"Hello." River said.

"But that means!" He glanced back at Amy and Rory.

"I'm afraid it does." River grinned.

"But you and I..." Rose looked so astounded. She remembered the TARDIS telling her they were sisters bound together through the TARIDS herself.

"Yes." River nodded.

The Doctor got giddy with excitement and turned back to the couple one last time before fixing his bowtie. "How do I look?"

"Amazing." River and Rose answered, then shared a smile.

"I better be." He winked at Rose.

"Yes you better be."

"Okay. Vastra, Jenny until next time. Rory, Amy, I know where to find your daughter and on my life she will be safe." He didn't hear Amy calling his name, "Friends, we'll get you back home shortly. Rose." he paused and pulled her against him to whisper in her ear, "I know this isn't what you had in mind when you came back to me. Get them home and meet me here," he programmed coordinates into her manipulator, "I'll make it up to you." he kissed her softly before letting her go, "River, get everyone else home.

"No!" Amy shouted, "Where are you going?"

The Doctor didn't answer her, just peeked out and smiled then the TARDIS disappeared.

Amy stood looking teary eyed while accepting that he had left her behind yet again. She turned to River who was looking at the cot with Rose, ("I can't believe he was so tiny." Rose was saying.) "Where is he going? What did you tell him?"

"Amy you have to stay calm." River said gently.

Amy bent down and picked up a discarded gun, cocked it and pointed it at River, much to the alarm of Rory. "Tell me what you told the Doctor." ("Amy, no stop it!" Rory protested.)

"It's okay Rory, she's fine. She's good." River said urgently, Rory didn't look convinced. "It's the TARDIS translation matrix, it takes a while to kick in with a written word, you have to concentrate."

While they were talking, Rose was taking back the companions one at a time, locking their memories and leaving them within sight of the TARDIS for some, or right where she took them in Donna's case.

Amy looked at the circular text, seeing no change she raised the gun at River again. "I still can't read it."

"It's because it's Gallifreyan. It doesn't translate." Rose told her.

River picked up a gift that had been given to Amy by the soldier from the Gamma Forest. "But this will." she placed it in her hand. "It's your daughter's name. In the language of the Forest."

"I know my daughter's name." Amy said angrily.

"Except they don't have a word for Pond. Because the only water they have in the Forest is the river. The Doctor and Rose will find your daughter, and they will care for her no matter what it takes. And I know that."

Rory and Amy looked down at the cloth. The alien text changed to english, 'River.' Amy flipped it over, the other side read, 'Song.' The couple looked up at River, tears in their eyes.

"It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter." River told them.


	19. Fluff, just fluff

Rose made sure Rory and Amy got home and River was back in her Storm Cage before using her sonic to activate the coordinates the Doctor programmed into her Manipulator. She appeared in what seemed to be a room, judging by the ceiling which was filtering artificial light. Big puffy clouds dotted the "sky" which was a brilliant blue. The only thing that gave it away was the fact that the light source

was not the sun, but rows of lightbulbs. The ground under her feet was green grass that gave off a delicious scent which Rose recognized immediately.

"Apple Grass." she sighed happily, remembering a different time.

A time so different, a time when he was so much younger and they ran just to run. They saved the universe, but didn't go to war, didn't have armies of past and future companions and friends risking their lives for them. He used to only risk himself, never anyone else. Not even her. He had changed so much.

"This room lets me hear your thoughts..." his voice startled her and pulled her out of her thoughts. His words sunk in, "It's a special room made by the Camerilion Race. We're on Camerilia, the pleasure planet. I wanted to give you a vacation and asked them to create this room to my specifications, well the apple grass was the only thing I asked for. Camerilions are telepathic so all their special suits give guests the ability to hear thoughts, so they can communicate with their hosts if need be." He didn't give any indication of thinking about what he heard. He simply shrugged off his jacket and removed his shoes and socks. Rose pulled off her footwear and let the blades run through her toes.

He could tell she was unhappy with him. Not now in the present moment, but since she got to think about her decision those two thousand years.

She regretted her decision to stay behind without him the moment he left. She wanted to go with him, yearned for him those two thousand years. She had lied about her reasonings, truthfully she wanted time to think. Two thousand years gave her time to make a list of possible pros and cons of continuing her travels with him.

Pros: She was with him again. He wasn't alone. She loved him.

Cons: back then she had so many, now she couldn't remember any of them. None of them mattered anymore.

But they did matter. Those doubts she had back then, the ones she thought about just moments ago were the reason she was unhappy. He could take her back to the parallel world if she wanted.

Why was he so willing to give her up.

He wasn't, she was the one that separated herself from him for two thousand years and didn't seem to suffer the consequences of it.

Didn't suffer? Didn't he know how much she suffered in only the first week. Rory could tell him how she sobbed endlessly for him. Even after she saw him again, the future him, she was halfway through this she couldn't leave Rory now.

What happened between her and Rory?

She thought back to those years. At first they were awkward around each other. She had saved him from being lost in time, and he felt grateful, but he didn't know her. A hundred years in and their awkwardness turned into friendship. They enjoyed talking with each other, but it was always the Doctor Rose thought about. No one but the Doctor. How different he was, how infuriating he could be, how much she loved him. How it broke her heart to see him kiss Amy.

But he didn't kiss Amy, Amy kissed him.

"You kissed her back." Rose said in a soft voice that shook with threatening tears.

"No, I kissed her mouth." he tried to joke, but knew it fell flat.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Well she's a good kisser. Great even." Rose felt her hearts squeeze painfully.

The Doctor winced, this wasn't going right, why did he always babble?

It was one of the things she loved about him, his inability to stay on one topic. Yet he always tried after she mentioned he gave her a headache sometimes. She loved him for that.

"She's a great kisser?" Rose urged.

"Oh yes, but you, Rose Tyler. You are phenomenal."

She blushed a pretty pink. But something was still wrong. Something that kept her from truly giving her hearts to him. What was it.

"Rose, maybe if you sleep, it'll come out in your subconscious."

"You know I don't sleep much anymore." she told him.

"No, but you know how to put yourself to sleep even if you're not tired."

She sighed but relented. Using his jacket as a pillow she lay herself down on the apple scented grass and turned away from him. She felt his closeness and the arm that slid under her head. His body curved against hers, his other arm around her waist. She snuggled into his presence and forced her body to relax and sleep. She forced her mind to stop thinking, forced her pulse to stop racing and evened out her breath. Eventually she drifted into dreams.

The first nineteen years of her life had been nothing then he entered her life. He saved her life, blew up her job, and she saved his all in one day. He asked her to join him, she declined. He left and her heart hurt, but then he returned and asked again and her heart soared. She went with him and saw the destruction of her planet. It angered her that he had brought her here, to see this. Did he really think this of all things would impress her. Then she nearly died and her anger grew to fear. What was she doing with this man, this alien that she barely knew. But she stopped questioning it and went along for the ride, back to her own time and backwards into the past. He called her beautiful, and they were going to die. His mistake this time. She told him that using the bodies of the dead as homes for the Gelth were a stupid idea, and he did it anyway. No respect for her dead, because they were just stupid apes.

He got jealous, he got possessive, and it was cute at first but was getting old fast, especially when Andrew was concerned, but she was able to ignore it because she loved traveling with him, and she had to admit the feelings she had for him. Then he took her back to the day her father died. And she broke one stupid rule, just one, and suddenly he was abandoning her in the past. Her heart was shattered, and even though he came back from her she held onto that betrayal. He forced her to return home, lied to her on the gamestation. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and returned to him. She saved the world, not him. And he saved her, he kissed her, then he went and died on her. The bitter taste of fear and betrayal ebbed their way forward again when he regenerated.

He was out of commission for a long time, the abandonment resurfaced. Cassandra kissed him and he didn't notice it wasn't her, she was angry and hurt. He left her to go explore that stupid pit, he abandoned her again. He had to save Madam De Pompadour, leaving her again. Always leaving her behind, always coming back, only to leave again. He sent her to the parallel world. She had to save the universe again but it cost her him. They were separated and there was nothing she could do. Her forever was shattered. She said she loved him, and he responded with "quite right too." He didn't tell her how he felt about her and her world shattered. Again and again he hurt her. Over and over and over.

She made her way back to him, and he left her again! Only this time he had the opportunity to say those words she longed to hear for two years, but he never said them. John did. And from that moment until his death they were separate people in her eyes. John never willingly left her side the way the Doctor did. He died. He died and Rose once again placed them as the same being. Because he was the Doctor and she was Rose and he never seemed to be able to stay for her. He found her again, and his mistakes trapped her in time, and she was forced to relive two hundred years in her own world but without him. He left her yet again and the hurt, anger, betrayal, and every other emotion she had stifled resurfaced. She always had to find him, always. She was never his priority after he regenerated. She was just the girl he let follow him around. She she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She decided to let him feel how it felt to be second choice.

Rose woke up with a choking sob. It all resurfaced and she just wanted it to go away. She wanted him to go away, to leave her alone, to stop yanking her out of the life she was trying to build. But at the same time she wanted him to want her by his side, to make sure nothing and nobody would rip them apart. She was conflicted and it confused her.

"Oh my Rose." he whispered. "My poor, sweet Rose."

He unlocked his mind to her, pouring everything in. She made him better. After the War he was a bitter old man and she was the best thing to happen to him. She pulled him out of the dark corners of his mind when he saw her helpless and alone about the be wiped out by an Auton. He didn't think, just took her hand and told her to run. He swore never to take a companion again, but he asked her, not only once but twice to join him. He tried to keep his emotions in check around her. She was just a human, and she would tire of him soon enough. She was right, about using the dead, but he wanted to prove her wrong. He couldn't keep his emotions in check around Andrew, so he hated him, that's when he admitted that the human did something to his hearts that he hadn't felt in a long time. She made him feel love. His words he said when she saved her father were said out of anger at himself. He had let her get too close to him, he couldn't tell her no at that point, and it took her saving her father to realize it. So he took it out on her, his sweet innocent Rose.

He couldn't bear to see her die, but seeing her return to him made his hearts overfill with love for the small human that blew into his life. She was dying, and it was his fault. He could have let her burn, would have if all that happened at the beginning of their journey. But instead he died for her, an act to show his love. She was afraid of him, and he was sick, and his Rose needed help but he couldn't make his body move. When she whispered into his ear, terrified about being killed, he forced his body to respond. When he heard her stand up to the Sicorax, the pride and love he felt in this last body washed over him again, almost drowning him. He knew it wasn't her kissing him, but he didn't know what happened to her, and rejecting her could have done irreparable damage to her brain, something he wasn't going to risk. He knew he had to keep her at arm's length. As long as she was away from the battle, she would be safe. So he left her behind, even though it ripped him apart to do it. Time after time he would leave and his very soul would cry out to her. Even when Rinnette kissed him, he could only picture Rose. When he had to send her away, he almost couldn't make himself function. When she came back, he was beside himself with joy. She chose him. But when she was taken from him, it was the worse day of his long life.

Sending her back beat that out. Not being able to tell her, just tell her that he loved her. Instead he let the Meta-Crisis do it. Then she came back to him, he had no idea how, but she came back to him and it was the best day of his lives. Seeing her in that container, taking the radiation caused him to be physically ill. If she hadn't triggered his regeneration he was sure that her death would have done it. And then she told him she was staying with Rory for two thousand years. It would be a second to him, but she was choosing to be away from him for two thousand years. He had no clue what he did, didn't understand why she didn't want to remain by his side.

The Doctor was kissing her face while showing her his side of the story. He kissed her eyelids, her hair, he cheeks, nose, chin, cupid's bow, eyebrows, everything but her lips. His hands roamed along her arms, torso, back, cheeks, hair, even the leg she had wrapped around him, but never ventured into dangerous territory. He wasn't like the other men she was with. She felt him stiffen up at the thought.

"Doctor..."

"yes?"

"I want you." she whispered, almost embarrassed.

"You have me." he said, confused.

She showed him exactly what she meant.

"Oh. Well then." he covered her body with his.

A few hours later Rose was curled against the Doctor's chest, the apple scented grass tickling her when she moved. She was in bliss. Earlier he had pressed his hands against her temples, asking for permission. She did the same to him and their minds blew open wider than ever before. She felt everything he was feeling, ventured into parts of his mind he had even forgotten about. She found the room where she locked away his memories of seeing her. "Bad Wolf." she whispered, allowing the door to be thrown open. The Doctor had stopped his movements for a second while he marveled at her. He had kissed her hungrily and a low growl emitted from him.

Their link was still open, so he knew the moment she woke up. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, biting it hard.

"Doctor!" Rose said appalled.

"What?" he asked lazily, amused by her reaction.

"That's going to leave a mark." she told him, looking at the spot the best she could.

"That was kind of the point." it earned him a hard smack across his bare chest which led to a chase which eventually led to tickling, and kissing, and so much more.

They enjoyed their time together, but duty always called. This time it rang in the form of a newspaper that the TARDIS make materialize in front of them. The word DOCTOR was written in a field of wheat the strange thing was the line through it. Rose raised her eyebrows and the Doctor sighed. They found the clothes they had discarded two days earlier and headed into the TARDIS, Rose to take a bath while the Doctor pinpointed the exact date. Then the Doctor bathed and got dressed while Rose set the coordinates. As soon as he emerged she flipped the final lever and the TARDIS took off through the vortex on to their next adventure.

**A/N: Whew, a little drama, a lot of fluff, and I hope everyone enjoys this. **


	20. The Wedding of Rose Tyler

_Tick Tock _

_Goes the Clock_

_He cradled and he rocked her_

_Tick Tock_

_Goes the Clock_

_Till River kills the Doctor_

Couples could always be seen along the trails of the park. There were couples snuggled up together on a blanket in the shade, couples just walking hand in hand. And even couples trying to hide in the seclusion of buildings to get to more intimate activities. All the couples were never given a second glance, except for one.

He was dressed odd, but that wasn't what caught their attention. He looked down at the female standing before him with determination, he was telling her something. Something that, by the sound of his tone, would have made a different girl break down in tears. The female with him just furrowed her brow and responded, which caused him to shake his head and look exasperated.

"You need to stay away from the sight Rose, you could get hurt."

"You know I wouldn't be able to, the Bad Wolf would trigger as soon as she gets there. She'll try to protect you."

"But, she doesn't. Rose, remember what they said, the Bad Wolf was not present. It's a fixed point in time Rose, it has to happen."

"No." The woman, Rose, turned on her heel and walked away from him.

The man started to follow her, but something caught his attention, causing him to wander to a department store.

A few days later, in Rose's Timeline, she joined back up with the Doctor, she had been doing some talking with River to try to figure out how to change this fixed point.

"Rose it's no use. I can't tell you what happens because if you change one little thing, it's all over."

"But...he can't just die River, he can't!"

"Rose..." River cupped her sister's face, "My dear older, younger sister..."

The name was an inside joke for them, technically Rose was older than River, but River physically looked older that Rose. They called themselves Sisters, because they were both children of the TARDIS and the Time Vortex. River was conceived in the Vortex, Rose took the Heart of the TARDIS into her.

Rose shook her head, "It's funny, somewhere in another Universe I'm out there sobbing my eyes out because I got separated from him. Or I'm planning my wedding with John."

"Somewhere in this Universe the two of you are running around saving all of time and space."

"I have to save him River." Rose looked close to tears.

Rose walked up to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello!" The Doctor said happily, returning the hug and stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

"Doctor..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You don- you don't have to do this yet. We could put it off, run around for another thousand years. The records don't say how old you are when you die! It just says you have to die on that date. Lets go see Amy and Rory, we haven't seen them enough these two hundred years that we've been traipsing along the universe."

"That's because for the majority of these two hundred years you've kept me locked in that room on the TARDIS with the-" his words were cut off by her lips on his. She was blushing furiously, mostly because they were out in public. His arms flailed before settling on her hips, and they had to force themselves apart long before their bypasses kicked in.

"Please Doctor, please." she had tears in her eyes.

"Rose." his hand cupped her chin, "My Rose...everything is going to work out in the end. It always does. I am the Doctor after all. You just need to stay on the TARDIS, she'll help you, after. Continue what I do. Save the Universe, save all of time and space. Be...fantastic."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, her hearts broke but she forced herself to nod slowly and deliberately.

Rose was under the TARDIS when it happened. She had just finished recalibrating the extrapulator and was now working on the navigation system, which mysteriously stopped working after their encounter with Edris, but neither the Doctor nor Rose bothered with it. Her body started feeling hot, and suddenly she was parched.

"What's goin' on?" Rose asked.

"_Relax my Wolf, just let it happen." _

Rose felt her tension release and suddenly she was exploding with energy. Her body shone golden and she felt herself being suspended in the sky. She gave off light and heat, enough to power an entire civilization.

"_Rose? Rose!" River's voice echoed in her head, "Rose Tyler what happened? One minute I was about to shoot the Doctor, and the next we were here." _

"_The Bad Wolf, she must have frozen time. All of time is in this one place. I can't control her, River." Rose replied, almost frantic. _

"_You have to calm her." _

"_Only he can." _

Rose saw when he arrived. They had been working for days, but really it was no time at all, to build something at the top of the Tower. Rose had been shining some light on the city, but while the group was outrunning the Silence, Rose was making sure all preparations for his return were underway.

"Time is disintegrating." The Doctor said, sternly.

"There is a way, Doctor." The Bad Wolf spoke through Rose's lips, "I can hold all of time and space in this location indefinitely."

"And you would kill Rose."

"I want you safe, my Doctor." Rose's voice broke through the goddess like tone. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Rose, this isn't the way to save me. I cannot be saved. You need to fix this."

"And you'll die! After all I did to return to you I-"

He cut her off, "Rose Tyler, this is not about you, it's not about me! It's about fixing things, it's what we do. We keep the Universe on track, we keep it running like it should. We observe."

"You're lying. We don't observe we intervene. We have fixed this Universe so many times and the Universe just pulls the rug out from under us over and over and over again."

He didn't say anything, just looked at the thing they were standing near, "What is this? A timey wimey distress beacon, who built this?"

"We're children of the TARDIS, we understand the physics." River said.

"That's all you've got, a distress beacon."

"We've been sending out a message." Rose said walking towards it, "a distress call."

"Outside the bubble of our time the universe is still turning and we've been sending a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything." River put in.

"The Doctor is dying. Please, please help." Rose said.

"River! Rose" the girls flinched at his tone, "That would mean nothing to anyone, it's insane. Worse, it's stupid! You embarrass me." Rose tried not to take his words to hearts, he was just angry is all, but they still cut into her deeply. "I thought I taught you better." those words were aimed at her.

She opened her mouth to answer when Amy rushed over, "We've barricaded the door. We have a few minutes. Just tell him! Just tell him you two!"

"Those reports of the sunspots and the solar flares. Their wrong. There aren't any." River started.

"It's not the sun. It's you. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying 'Yes of course, we'll help.' We've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think that when your time came, you'd have to do more than just ask?" Rose shook her head, "You've decided that the Universe is better off without you, but the Universe doesn't agree."

"Rose. No one can help me. A fix point has been altered, time is disintegrating." His voice was stern, but softer.

"I can't let you die!"

"I have to die." he growled.

"Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved. By so many and so much, and by no one more than me!" Rose's voice broke.

"Rose, River, you and I, we know what this means. The three of us, we are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions and billions will suffer and die!"

"I'll suffer if you have to die." Rose said softly.

"Rose you are stronger than that, you lived without me for over two thousand years, you can do it again! Are you trying to tell me that you will suffer more than every living thing in the universe?"

"Yes." she whispered.

He watched the tears fall down her face and felt his resolve slip, "Rose, why do you have to be this? Rose Tyler, you're sister." he looked at River, "I hope you're proud."

"I'm not sure I understand." Rory whispered to Amy.

"Um we got married, and had a kid and that's her." Amy pointed to River, "And she shares something stronger than blood with Rose, which makes them sisters because they get this thing from the same source."

"Okay." Rory said.

"Amy, un-cuff me now." She did so. "Okay I need a strip of cloth about a foot long, anything will do." he remembered his bow tie and undid it, "Never mind. Rose take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand and hold it up to me."

"What am I doing?" Rose asked wrapping it around.

"As you're told." he told her gently, which earned him an eye roll, "Now we're in a bit of a combat sense so we'll have to do the quick version. Pete isn't here so, Captain Williams, say 'I consent and gladly give.'"

"To what?" he asked.

"Just say it!" he paused, "Please."

Rory complied.

"I need you to say it to, in place of Jackie, mother of the bride." He told Amy. She said it quickly.

"Now Rose, I am about to whisper something in your ear, you need to remember it very very carefully and tell no one what I said." he leaned and whispered something in her ear. Rose gasped.

"I just told you my name. Now, there you go Rose Tyler, you're the woman who married me. Now, wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way."

Rose smiled at him, "Then you may kiss the bride."

"I'll make it a good one."

"You better." she grinned up at him until his lips melted with hers.

Both the Doctor and Rose took River's hands in their free ones, making the connection while they kissed. Rose focused on setting time straight, on releasing the hold she had, on keeping the Bad Wolf in check in her mind. The Doctor helped her with it, distracting her by his kiss while time resumed.

The Doctor was shot, stopped mid regeneration, and burned in a pyre to keep his body away from the hands of his enemies.

_Tick Tock_

_Goes the clock_

_He married her big sister_

_Tick Tock_

_Goes the clock_

_Now prison waits for River. _

Amy sat by herself outside in the dark waiting for a visitor. She felt the breeze on her face and remembered the day she met the Doctor, and how she waited for him. She was always waiting for that man to show his face, and he always did, in some way. But now, her waiting was over, the Doctor was gone, and he would never again appear in their doorway saying, "come along Ponds." A crackling sound didn't even cause the girl to flinch she knew who it was anyway.

"I heard there was a freak meteor shower, I got us a bottle."

"Thank you dear." River said getting the bottle and pouring herself a glass.

"So where are we?" Amy asked, still finding the phrase odd.

"I just climbed out of the Bizantium. You were there, so young." she put the bottle down and settled in a chair, "Didn't have a clue who I was, you're funny like that."

There was a flash of gold and Rose appeared. She looked at Amy and smiled gently, "Is that for me?" she asked pointing at the remaining glass.

Amy nodded and Rose poured herself a drink. "Where are you?" She asked Amy.

"The Doctor is dead." Amy said slowly. Rose nodded.

"How are you doing?" Rose asked.

"How do you think?" Amy asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Well I don't know unless you tell me." Rose teased.

"I killed someone. Madam Kovarien. The woman who stole my baby. In cold blood." she looked at River.

"In an aborted timeline, in a world that never was." River said soothingly.

"Yah, but I can remember it, so it happened. So I did it. What does that make me now? I need to talk to the Doctor but I can't now, can I?"

Rose leaned forward, "If you could talk to him, would it make a difference?"

"But he's dead so, so I can't." Amy said sadly.

"Oh mother, he isn't." both girls said.

Amy smiled at Rose calling her mother, she knew Rose's story, how Jackie was in an alternate universe and dead in Rose's timeline, leaving her an orphan. She had unofficially adopted Rose as her other daughter in that other timeline. "I suppose he isn't for you two. You get to see his younger versions, running around and having adventures."

"Yah, I am." River said.

"But that's not what we mean." Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, confused.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you what I probably shouldn't. The Doctor's last secret. Don't you want to know what he whispered in my ear?"

"He whispered his name."

"Not his name, no. Not at that time."

"But he said it was."

"Rule one." River reminded her.

"The Doctor lies." Amy finished.

"So do I, I have to." Rose said shrugging.

"We both do, spoilers!" River almost laughed, "Pretending I didn't know you were my mother, pretending I didn't recognize the space suit in Florida."

"What did he whisper, Rose?"

"That man, always one step ahead of everyone. Always a plan." River said laughing.

"Rose, what did he tell you? Rose?" Rose laughed.

"He said 'Look into my eye.' Remember the Teselecta? He was inside it the entire time. Barely got singed in that stupid suit. History shows the Doctor died on that day, but he didn't really. The timelines were restored because all of the Universe thought he died." Rose said happily. "After the pyre and you lot packed up and left I returned in the TARDIS to find him climbing out of the suit and waiting for me on the shore. We climbed in and left. He sent me hear to tell you this news so it wouldn't be a shock."

Amy sat there for a second, then she screamed and jumped up. The three dances widely, jumped up and down and hugged until Rory came home, then Amy told the story.

"Are you sure? Rose you're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I'm his wife!" Rose said happily.

"And I'm his...mother-in-law." Amy made a face.

"Welllll. Technically yah." Rose looked sympathetic.

"Father dear, I think mummy's going to need another drink."

"I have to go meet him, we're supposed to have a honeymoon on New Earth. Call if you need us, but please don't need us." Rose hugged everyone, waved, and disappeared.

She reappeared in the arms of her husband. "Hello." he said kissing her softly.

"Hello." she whispered, "husband."

"I like the sound of that." he practically growled.

"Really now?" she smiled playfully at him before bolting towards the bedroom with him right on her heels.

The TARDIS floated around the Vortex until another adventure called her Thief and her Wolf into action.


End file.
